


Not According To Plan

by silverwolf9898x



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Recovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf9898x/pseuds/silverwolf9898x
Summary: Saving the world on a daily basis is hard. Judai takes a break from traveling to visit an old friend. A chance to just relax and catch up with one another.Unfortunately things don't always go according to plan…
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 39
Kudos: 59





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another story I guess. Hope y'all enjoy. This is set a few months after the events of S4.

“Nice one” Judai cheered, stumbling slightly stepping out from the shadows of the trees. His bag with Pharaoh’s head poking out secured firmly on his back. He took in the view, it was a crisp summer night, he shuddered with the slight chill in the air. The sky was clear and the stars shone beautifully up above, clear as day despite the city lights. 

“See and you said I’d mess it up again” he smirked to Yubel who was hovering beside him. 

“Well it does seem you’re starting to get the hang of this whole teleporting thing,” Yubel admitted. “At least we didn’t end up in a lake or something this time.”

“I swear” Judai replied with an eye-roll, “I teleport us into a lake one time and I never hear the end of it! I was still learning then, I’ve gotten the hang of it now.. kind of.”

“Sure whatever you say” Yubel retorted with an eye roll. “So where are we now?”

“Norway I hope” he replied plopping himself down and rummaging through his bag. Pharaoh had taken this as an invitation to explore their new surroundings. They had materialised a top of a grassy hill overlooking a city, an enclosure of trees shading the background and the moon illuminating their little spot. 

“Bergen to be precise,” he said smoothening out a crumpled letter that had somehow found its way into his bag before he left at graduation. _He knows me too well_ , Judai thought fondly to himself. 

“Well makes a nice change from the place we were yesterday” Yubel nodded.

“Yeah it’s peaceful isn’t it” Judai smiled. He didn’t know exactly what time it was, he could feel the dampness seep into his pants from sitting on the wet grass, but chose to ignore it. He should get moving, go find the real reason he came here after all but for now, he just wanted to be in the moment.

Life had gotten pretty hectic lately, always someone needing to be saved. Not that Judai minded that much, after all this was his duty, the path chosen for him.. but sometimes it became too much and he just needed to step back and take a break. Hoping the world could manage to stay out of trouble for a week that was. 

Yubel was always lecturing him to take care of himself and visit his friends. It’s not that he doesn’t want too but they have their own lives now and he has his. Judai misses his friends and he knows they miss him, his sudden disappearance after graduation hurting them more than he realised. But he still tried to visit them as often as he could when he had time to shrug off his responsibilities.

Unfortunately, his responsibilities were pretty hard to shrug off.

“You’re doing it again” Yubel interjected, one of the annoying things about sharing a soul was Yubel always knew what he was thinking.

“Get some rest” Yubel mothered. “And tomorrow we can look around and try to find the address he left you.” 

Judai considered the idea. He did feel like resting up a bit and the clearing he’d teleported them to seemed safe enough of a spot to settle down and rest for the night. “Hey get back here” he called to Pharaoh before he wandered off too far. 

“Yeah, you’re right just a quick nap ‘til morning and then we can get moving again” he agreed. “What do you think buddy?” he asked as Hane Kuriboh appeared. Chirping happily in agreement as the little group began to set up camp for the night.

All was going well until suddenly a blue-and-red blur dashed out from between the trees heading straight for Kuriboh knocking the little spirit clean out of the air.

“Hey what the-” Judai stared as Kuriboh was caught in an intense scuffle with another duel spirit. Judai recognised the small spirit immediately.

“Ruby Carbuncle” he gasped springing to his feet, “but if you’re here then that means…” he began looking around for any trace of the little spirit's master, if she was here he must be nearby.

It only took a few moments before Judai heard a very familiar voice yelling. “Ruby! Hello Ruby? I told you not to run off it’s too late for games!”

Judai grinned as he saw the familiar form of Johan Anderson emerge from between the trees. Johan stopped the moment he saw Judai, his expression going from surprise to pure happiness in less than a second. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

“Judai! Is that really you?” he yelled running towards them, giving Yubel a nod in acknowledgment when he saw her. She gave a curt nod in response. 

Judai smiled at the sight of his best friend who quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Johan hadn’t changed in the few months since Judai had seen him last. Sure his hair had grown longer but other than that he was still very much the same person he’d seen just before he left at graduation. His emerald eyes still shone with the same happiness and joy they always did and his smile was still as bright and infectious as Judai remembered. He wore a plain black t-shirt and grey joggers instead of his usual outfit.

“Yeah it’s me” he laughed once they had broken apart.

“Why are you here? We didn’t hear much from you after graduation!” Johan asked.

“Yeah sorry about that I’ve been busy..” Judai replied feeling guilty at the fact he had clearly worried his friends with his abrupt departure. “But why am I here, to see you stupid! You did give me this after all” he winked holding up Johan’s letter between his two fingers. The tealettes address was written in flawless handwriting visible on the folded sheet. 

“Well you took your sweet time using it didn’t you” Johan teased tossing his arm over Judai’s shoulder. “You’re going to stay for a little bit right,” he asked his tone changing from joking to serious in a second. “You’ve got to tell me what you’ve been up to! You must have some amazing stories.”

“Yes don’t worry I’m going to stay awhile” Judai responded chuckling at his friend's persistence and enthusiasm. 

“Great so you want to come back to my place?” Johan asked.

“Yeah, just let me grab Pharaoh,” Judai said walking over to a nearby tree and scooping the cat up. Johan attempted to break up the duel spirits scuffle which took a while considering they hadn’t seen each other in so long. After a while they finally split them up, Kuriboh floating next to Judai while Ruby returned to her usual perch on Johan’s shoulder.

“So wait why are you out and about at this hour,” Judai asked as they headed off. He didn’t know what time it was but he knew it was well into the early hours of the morning.

“Ruby” he replied simply. “She made a big fuss about going outside and then ran off,” he said giving the little spirit a dirty look. She just chirped happily in reply. “Well we now know why she ran off don’t we” he grinned at Judai scratching Ruby behind her ears.

Johan moved to make his way back in between the trees, Judai following closely behind. He expertly weaved his way in and out of the trees clearly familiar with the route. They went up a few smalls hills and through some more trees.

* * *

It didn’t take them long until they reached Johan’s house. It was a small two-story house, out in the countryside with a big garden surrounded by trees. Judai decided immediately it suited Johan and he liked it. It had a homely appeal about it.

Johan opened the front door and stepped inside motioning for Judai to follow. Judai entered taking in the simple yet tasteful interior design. 

“Hey guys I’m home” Johan called down the hall as they walked into the living room. Judai immediately noticed the rest of the gem beasts dotted in various places around the house. 

“Look who I brought home” Johan exclaimed with glee motioning to Judai.

Amethyst Cat stretched getting up from her spot on the couch walking over to them. “Yes we can see him” she retorted rolling her eyes. “Hello Judai it’s good to see you again,” she said acknowledging the brunet. Judai greeted her while the other gem beast made their way over to greet him.

Once that was over with Johan just yawned and stretched himself out on his sofa leaving enough space for Judai on the other end though. Judai joined him placing both his bag and Pharaoh down on the ground. The pair sat there in comfortable silence until Johan spoke.

“You must be tired, was it a long flight?”

“Oh, I didn’t take one” Judai answered. “Yubel and I figured out I could teleport places. It’s pretty useful actually.”

“Nice. So where were you beforehand then?” Johan asked rubbing his eyes.

“America- wait, you’re not surprised about the whole teleporting thing?” Judai mused.

“With you? No absolutely not” Johan replied. “Honestly not even a little bit shocked. I’ve seen you do stranger things” he shrugged.

 _He’s got a point,_ Yubel chuckled in Judai’s head. 

“What about you? Done anything interesting since graduation?” Judai asked leaning his head back on the couch.

“Well nothing of your caliber” Johan admitted leaning tilting his head thinking. “I entered a few tournaments but other than that all’s been quiet. There’s been a lack of power-hungry maniacs and world-dominating entities since I came home” he winked at Judai.

“However did you cope” Judai feigned. “It must be so boring now” he laughed.

“I do miss the excitement a little bit, not gonna lie” Johan chuckled. “It’s nearly 3am maybe we should get some sleep. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted” he yawned.

Considering Judai had also had a long day and the teleporting really took it out of him he decided he too should rest. He followed Johan upstairs and into his bedroom. 

“I’ve got a spare bedroom” Johan started “But it’s kind of filled with random junk at the moment. I would’ve cleaned it out but you didn’t really give me much notice so… you’ll have to share with me tonight. I’m too tired to try to start clearing it now.”

“That’s ok I’m pretty sure we’ll both fit” Judai replied looking at the double bed that took up most of the room. 

“Do you need anything to sleep in?” Johan asked rummaging around in a drawer for his own sleeping attire. 

Judai looked down at the outfit he was wearing. Honestly, he usually slept in his clothes providing he managed to sleep at all. So he didn’t really have any pajamas with him. 

“You wouldn’t mind if I borrowed some of yours would you?” Judai stammered a little bit embarrassed. 

“No of course not. You can have a pair of mine here” he replied handing Judai a t-shirt and some sleeping bottoms before leaving the room so he could get changed.

Johan came back a few minutes later also ready for bed. He sat on his side of the bed and drew up his covers. “I don’t know about you but I can barely keep my eyes open any longer, so I’m going to sleep now.”

Judai nodded in agreement feeling the fatigue from his travels weigh down on his tired body as he too slipped under the covers. Johan reached towards the bedside lamp turning off the lights. 

Judai turned around to bid his friend goodnight but Johan already had his eyes closed and was snuggling down in the sheets. 

_Wow, he really must’ve been tired_ , Judai thought. “Night Johan” he whispered.

“Goodnight Judai” Johan breathed back half asleep already.


	2. The Great Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter, I got this up sooner than I thought I would've so go me. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Judai woke the next morning by the sun streaming through Johan’s blinds. He felt remarkably well-rested. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually had a good night's sleep let alone slept in an actual bed. 

“Sleep well love,” Yubel asked materialising beside him. 

Judai stretched, turning over. The other side of the bed was vacant. Johan must already be up. 

“Yes, I did” Judai replied yawning still trying to rid the remainder of sleep from his body. “I’d forgotten how comfy a bed is.” _I could get used to this,_ he thought. But that thought was quickly put away, nothing more than mere fantasy, not with the path he’d chosen in life.

Judai rolled over, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. Stretching again as he rose. Once he made his way to the landing the heavenly scent of bacon wafted through the air. He followed the scent down into the kitchen to see Johan busy working over the stove.

“Sleep well” he smiled over his shoulder as the brunet wandered into the kitchen. 

“Yes, I did thank you” Judai replied. He noticed the table has two places set and a pitcher of orange juice with two glasses in the middle of the table. 

“You didn’t have to do this you know? Make breakfast I mean” Judai said a bit embarrassed at the amount of effort Johan was making on his behalf.

“Don’t be silly of course I did!” Johan insisted. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t treat my guests.” He turned, two plates in hand stacked high with crispy bacon and fresh scrambled eggs. He placed one in front of Judai and the other in what Judai assumed was his usual spot at the table. 

“Wow, an actual bed and gourmet breakfast” Judai laughed. “I should come here more often!”

“Yeah, you should” Johan agreed in a serious tone wanting to make sure Judai knew he was more than welcome any time.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they munched on their breakfast. Judai was impressed, Johan was a good cook, the eggs were light and fluffy while the bacon perfect and crisp. 

Johan swept the now empty plates off of the table taking one last swig of his orange juice before placing the plates into the sink to be washed later.

“So what do you want to do?” Johan asked, “Go shopping? Get some coffee? Or we could wander around the town for a bit. I could show you some of the best spots!” he exclaimed with the enthusiasm of a child which made Judai chuckle.

“Well it all sounds good,” he said contemplating his options. “What do you think Yubel?” he asked causing the spirit to appear. 

“Well…” they began thinking deeply, “Could we maybe go you know.. look around town? The views looked pretty last night and I’m sure they’re much better during the day” they finished turning their head away sheepishly.

“That they do” Johan agreed clapping his hands together. “Let’s go upstairs and get changed then we can head off. Sound good?”

“Yeah” Judai nodded.

* * *

It didn’t take long till the two boys were ready and heading off down the street from Johan’s little house. Judai pulled his coat up closer to himself, the breeze still held a chill despite the clear sky and sunny weather. Johan just walked, seemingly unphased by the cold weather. _He’s probably used to it_ , Judai reasoned.

They wandered around for a bit before deciding to grab lunch at a small café near the harbor. The two just talked. Judai told Johan stories of his travels and all the things he’d seen. 

Johan was a good listener. His emerald orbs never leaving Judai giving him his full attention as he spoke. He seemed more excited than Judai had been when he heard about his duel with Yugi. 

“That’s amazing, you got to duel the king of games himself!” Johan exclaimed in awe.

“It was pretty sweet” Judai agreed chuckling fondly at the memory.

“And Yubel how have you been?” Johan asked turning to Yubel who was seated next to Judai. Judai was pleasantly surprised and relieved to find out that Yubel and Johan got along fine. It was surprising, especially considering their less than ideal history but they seem to have found a mutual respect for one another.

Johan stood up placing a couple of bills on the table to pay for lunch. 

“So where to now?” Judai asked.

“We’re going to my favourite place in the whole town!” Johan exclaimed grabbing Judai’s hand. Dragging him out of the café and back onto the streets. Pulling him closer so that their arms were linked as they walked.

It was a nice afternoon the sun was out and there were very few clouds in the sky. The harbour walkway was fairly busy. The good weather bringing out people of all ages. Old couples were going for walks, teenagers cycling and families out walking their dogs.

The pair walked slowly, Judai trying to enjoy as much of the sights around him as he could. The old traditional red and white lighthouse standing off in the distance, the colourful array of shops selling food, ice cream, and other tourist trinkets, and the gorgeous view of the Norwegian coastline.

“Here we are” Johan announced as they reached a little bench located a bit off of the boardwalk overlooking the bay. 

Judai couldn’t help but smile at the sight, the water sparkled as the sun hit it. The waves lapped gently against the shore and the gulls crowed as they flew overhead. The cover of trees behind them shading the spot from the busy harbour area. Judai felt the breeze whip his hair around as he inhaled the fresh scent of saltwater.

“So what do you think?” Johan asked green eyes searching him expectedly. “I love to come here, it’s just so quiet and peaceful. Helps me relax and unwind.” Ruby appeared meowing in agreement. “As you can tell Ruby likes it here too.”

“It’s beautiful here” Judai breathed, eyes closed as he leaned against the bench. Judai exhaled letting himself bask in the peacefulness, it wasn’t often he got a moment like this.

Johan smiled watching Judai. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his cheeks taking on familiar heat. A common feeling he usually got around the other boy.

Judai moved to kneel next to the water. “It’s so clear,” Judai said in awe watching the waves flow back and forth across his hand. “Norway really is- Hey!” Judai yelled as Johan splashed water over him.

“You’ll pay for that” Judai grinned shaking his head, trying to brush some of the water off.

“You’ll have to catch me first” Johan laughed taking off, Judai in hot pursuit.

* * *

“Haven’t had this much fun in a while I tell you” Judai smiled, scratching his hand through his hair, scattering some of the rain droplets that clung there from the shower that had just started.

“Honestly same” Johan chuckled ducking under a nearby tree for shelter. Judai joined him as the two huddled together waiting for the rain to pass.

“So when are you leaving again?” Johan asked an underlying tone of sadness in his voice.

“I’m planning to stay a few more days but.. after that, I’ve got to get going again. There are still so many people I need to help” Judai explained staring out distantly across the horizon.

Neither spoke for a moment. Silence falling over the pair. Neither moved as they stared into each other’s eyes. Johan felt himself subconsciously move closer, he could feel Judai’s breath on his lips. Their noses almost touching, their lips a few inches away as-

“Hey look” Judai exclaimed as the two boys jumped away from one another, reality setting in. “It’s a rainbow,” he said darting out from under the tree, running up to the railing.

Johan was in disbelief, oblivious to what Judai was saying. His eyes wide and he could only imagine how red his cheeks were. _Did we nearly just…_

“Earth to Johan” Judai yelled snapping Johan out of his trance.

“Sorry” Johan chuckled nervously running over to join him. “Wow” he breathed, a beautiful vibrant rainbow arched across the harbour. The end disappearing just beyond view as the rays of sunlight broke through the clearing cloud cover.

“They remind me of you ya know” Judai admitted. 

“Huh?”

“Rainbows. I think of you when I see one” Judai continued. “It’s actually what inspired me to come here. There was a massive one in The Grand Canyon while we were there. It made me think of you so I decided to come visit” Judai confessed.

“You should come visit me every time you see one” Johan joked.

“You’d never get rid of me then” Judai laughed.

“Oh no, how tragic.”

* * *

After showing Judai the rest of the harbour the boys returned to Johan’s house. 

“We better clear out the guest room” Johan mused hanging his coat up. “So I can have my bed back to myself” he teased elbowing Judai in the ribs shoving the incident under the tree to the back of his mind for now. Judai didn’t seem to be bothered by it nor did he mention it on the walk back so Johan decided to leave it for the time being.

“Ok sure, I’ll help” Judai shrugged hanging up his coat beside Johan’s.

“Well of course you’re helping! The only reason I’m clearing it out is because of you” Johan said sticking his tongue out as he headed upstairs. Judai followed.

It didn’t take them long to clear the guest room. There were just a few small boxes and books dotted here and there which were just shoved up into the attic. Johan then got blankets and bed linens and set to work making the bed. Judai stepped back having absolutely no idea how to help.

“There that should do it” Johan declared putting the finishing touches on the bed. “All ready for you your highness” Johan joked curtseying.

“Why thank you my humble servant” Judai shot back playing along. The two broke into a fit of laughter. Yubel just shook their head silently at the two boys' antics. Once the laughing fit had subsided Johan stood up checking his watch. “It’s almost dinner time. You hungry?” he asked.

Judai looked at him flabbergasted, “What kind of a question is that?! Don’t you remember who you’re talking to! I’m always hungry.”

Johan chuckled at Judai’s dramatics, “Yeah sorry must’ve slipped my mind” he said with an eye roll as the pair headed downstairs.

“Hey, do you mind if we order in pizza or something?” Johan asked once they entered the kitchen. “I’d try to cook something but I’ve got a bit of a headache and besides don’t think I’ve many ingredients anyway. I need to go grocery shopping” he admitted rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Yeah of course” Judai agreed instantly, “pizza sounds good.”

“What kind?” Johan asked rummaging through a drawer before producing a take-away menu and handing it to Judai.

“Is there any with fish or shrimp or something on it?” 

“Fish on a pizza?” Johan questioned looking at Judai as if he’d just grown an extra head.

“Yeah like a seafood one. In Japan, we usually have eel and squid on our pizzas” Judai explained.

“I think I’ll pass on an eel pizza…” Johan decided. “Here we just have like cheese, tomato, pepperoni, ham, and stuff on ours.”

“Interesting” Judai said scratching his chin thoughtfully. “What do you usually have?”

“Hawaiian” Johan replied. “That one,” he said pointing at the menu.

“Hmm tomato, cheese, ham, and… pineapple?” Judai spluttered reading the description where Johan had pointed. “You can’t put pineapple on pizza!”

“Yes, you can. Why not, you put eel and squid on yours” Johan shot back.

“Touché” Judai snickered. “Ok fine, I’ll try your weird pineapple pizza concoction if next time you try a seafood pizza.”

“Ok deal” Johan nodded taking out his phone and calling the pizza place.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the pizza to arrive and the two settle down on the couch for the evening to check what’s on tv. 

They settled on an old 80’s film, Judai munching away on his pizza. _It's goods_ , he thought. The sweetness of the pineapple and the savory flavor of the ham contrasted nicely with each other.

He noticed Johan had barely touched any of it but decided not to say anything as the two relaxed to enjoy the movie.

About an hour in Yubel appeared startling Judai who was immersed in the movie. It was at the part where the young couple were just starting to fall in love.

“What are you watching,” they ask curiously.

“An old rom-com” he replied.

“Ugh one of those perfect happily ever after films” they scoffed. “No wonder Johan’s asleep.”

Judai looks over at Johan to find that he is indeed asleep, curled up against the arm of the couch, lips parted slightly, breathing deeply. 

‘Hmm, he must’ve been really tired” Judai mused. About an hour later the movie ends. Judai glances up at the clock 11pm. 

“Time for bed I suppose” he announced standing up and stretching. He made a move to wake the sleeping tealette. 

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” he chides gently shaking Johan’s shoulder.

“Hm,” was the only response he got as Johan shrugged him off.

“Johan? Don’t you want to go to bed?” he asked confused.

Johan mumbles something that Judai can’t make out for the life of him. Yubel thinks it’s supposed to resemble, “sleeping.” Maybe, who knows.

Judai sighs. It’s clear Johan has no intention of going anywhere anytime soon. He heads upstairs to Johan’s bedroom hauling a pillow and his duvet down to the couch. 

“Johan,” he says softly nudging his friend again. “I got you a pillow and your duvet, if you’re insisting on sleeping down here at least make yourself more comfortable” Judai figured sitting Johan up just enough so he can place the pillow between Johan’s head and the side of the couch. He then moves to lifts Johan’s feet effectively stretching him out on the couch. Finally, he covered Johan with the duvet tucking his in so he’d be more comfortable. Smiling as his hand brushed over his soft cheek, Johan looked so peaceful as he slept. He just stared at Johan’s sleeping face before jerking himself out of the trance-like state.

“Well, goodnight Johan” Judai whispered stepping away from the couch once he was satisfied Johan was as comfy as he could make him. Judai looked over his shoulder one last time noting Johan was indeed sound asleep before he turned off the lights and headed upstairs to the guest room to get some sleep of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'd love to hear what you guys thought or any feedback would be much appreciated so drop a comment down below. I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as possible but I've exams coming up so I wouldn't hold my breath,


	3. You Don't Want To Duel?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over! (at least the ones before Christmas are anyway) Which means another chapter. As always let me know what you think and any feedback at all is greatly appreciated. Anyway hope y'all enjoy this chapter.

Johan woke to voices coming from the kitchen. He slowly opened his eyes and it took him a minute to realise where he was. _Why did I sleep on the sofa?_ he thought trying to remember himself going to bed last night only to draw a blank.

Johan pulled the duvet back and sat up. He still felt significantly tired despite the good night's sleep he just had. _Maybe I should eat more_ , he thought to himself. Johan stretched and winced at the pain in his neck. 

_Ow must’ve slept funny_. He stood up and walked to the kitchen noticing immediately his headache from last night was back with full vengeance. _Oh yay what a perfect way to start my morning,_ he scoffed rolling his eyes.

He trudged into the kitchen, tugging at his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday. Realising he never changed out of them before going to sleep. He ran a hand through his bushy bedhead, trying to flatten it down a little before entering the kitchen.

Judai and Yubel were sitting at the table idly chatting while Judai drinks what he thinks looks like coffee, an empty bowl in front of him also. Ruby appeared on his shoulder and Amethyst Cat materialized the moment he entered the kitchen.

“Morning” Johan announced trying to stifle a yawn his voice still laced with sleep.

“Good morning” Yubel replied as Johan took a seat opposite them on the table.

“Oh wow, I don’t believe it! You actually got up” Judai mused. “I tried to wake you to go to bed when the movie ended but you were having none of it. You were out cold.”

“Really? Sorry about that” Johan murmured rubbing his neck. It really hurt. “It was just one of those days I suppose. Must’ve been really tired” he said shrugging.

“Did you sleep okay?” Amethyst nagged. “Is your neck sore from sleeping on the couch?”

“Eh, a little bit” Johan admits shifting his neck trying to relieve some of the pain. “It’ll go away though don’t worry” he assured her with a smile.

“Well that will teach you not to sleep on the couch in the future won’t it” Judai snickered.

“Oh, that’s rich coming from you” Yubel chimed in.

“Anyway, I already had breakfast. Since you were still out when I woke up I took some of the cereal from the press. Hope you don’t mind” Judai went on.

“You should have woken me” Johan insisted annoyed with himself for sleeping in so late. “I would’ve whipped us up something.”

“Hey don’t worry about it,” Judai said brushing off his worry. “Anyway, what shall we do today?”

“Hmmm let me think” Johan pondered. “There’s a really neat card shop that just opened a few months back, we could go check that out,” he suggested.

“Yes!” Judai agreed instantly. “And then we could duel! It’s been so long” he pleaded giving Johan his cute puppy dog eyes.

Johan laughed at his antics. Truthfully all he really wanted to do was lie back down and try to get rid of his headache, but he can see how excited Judai is at the thought of dueling and quite frankly he’s aching for a good duel with Judai. Plus who knows when the next time he’ll have Judai staying. _I’m not going to ruin this week by staying at home just cause of a little headache._

“And then on the way back we can hit the supermarket and grab stuff to cook dinner tonight. Fried shrimp maybe?” Johan asked laughing at how Judai’s face lit up at the mere mention of fried shrimp.

Judai clasped his hands together practically drooling already. He hadn’t had fried shrimp in so long. “That sounds perfect!”

“Great, mind if I take a shower first,” he asked and Judai nodded. Hopefully, a nice hot shower will help his neck and head. It might also wake him up a bit.

Johan ran upstairs grabbing a towel and washcloth. The hot water felt good and it did help his headache a little, but not much. After drying himself he got dressed in the bathroom and was almost done brushing his teeth when Emerald Turtle appeared.

“Morning” Johan greeted albeit it came out muffled with the toothbrush still in his mouth.

“And good morning to you” Emerald Turtle returned. “Did you sleep well?”

“Eh kind of” Johan shrugged spitting out the last of the toothpaste and rinsing out his mouth, reaching up to rub his neck again. “I slept as well as I could’ve on the couch I suppose.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear- Hey!” Emerald Turtle cried as Johan stumbled slightly grabbing onto the sides of the sink for support. Black dots dancing around the edge of his vision.

“It’s ok” Johan gasped, using the sink to gently lower himself onto the ground beside Emerald Turtle. Thankfully it didn’t take long for his vision to clear again, the black spots disappearing just as quickly as they appeared.

“See I’m ok” he assured petting the spirit's shell.

“But Johan what just happened?” Emerald Turtle pressed, concerned for his friend and master.

“Still a bit tired I guess” Johan replied slapping his cheeks to wake himself up a bit. “Momentary loss of balance I reckon.”

“Well if you’re sure you’re ok…” Emerald Turtle sighed wearily before disappearing.

Johan opened the cabinet above the sink, moving a few bottles out of the way until he found what he was looking for. Usually, Johan tended to stay away from painkillers unless absolutely necessary but today he decided he could make an exception.

 _Three should tie me over for the day_ , he reasoned pouring them into his hand and swallowing with a mouthful of water from the tap. Johan then grabbed a towel trying to rid the remaining dampness from his hair as he headed back downstairs.

Judai was waiting in the kitchen dressed and ready to go when Johan entered.

“Ready to go?” Johan asked checking to make sure he had everything.

“What about you though?” Judai questioned raising an eyebrow.

“Eh, what about me?” Johan tilted his head confused.

“Breakfast, you didn’t eat anything” he pointed out.

“Oh..” Johan murmured. 

“And you didn’t eat any of the pizza last night either,” Yubel said adding insult to injury.

“Johan you have to eat more!” Amethyst Cat pestered. “What have we told you about skipping breakfast!” she fretted.

“She’s right” Sapphire Pegasus agreed appearing. “You have to eat more” he urged.

Johan sighed knowing they were right. He just didn’t feel hungry despite having not eaten anything. “Fine you win” he declared grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the countertop. “Happy? Now can we go” he huffed not liking being fussed over.

* * *

The walk into town didn’t take long despite the remote location of Johan’s house. They did want to visit the card shop but Johan insisted they go clothes shopping first.

“But why” Judai whined as he was dragged into the mall's clothing department.

“Because Judai you need more than one set of clothes” replied Johan exasperatedly. “You don’t even have any pajamas!” he pointed out.

“Fine…” Judai grumbled giving in. Besides, maybe some new clothes won’t be that bad. 

The mall wasn’t too busy but there were a few shoppers dotted here and there. Judai decided if he was getting some clothes he might as well look for a new backpack too. His current one was old and falling apart at the seams, worn from his travels.

“How about this one?” Judai asked settling on a red backpack. The colour was similar to his jacket, with a black bottom and a pull string at the top. There was a flap that then covered the pull string and two smaller pockets for little bits and pieces on the side. It seemed large enough that he could fit Pharaoh in it comfortably and still have space for his new clothes.

“Yes, that should work” Yubel nodded inspecting the bag.

Johan nodded when asked for his opinion although it was obvious he was barely paying any attention. Judai wandered to the next section grabbing a few plain black t-shirts and two pairs of dark jeans from the men’s section. Lastly, he opted for a simple pair of white pajamas to keep Johan happy.

“Okay, I think I’ve everything” Judai announced. He handed everything to Johan who had agreed to pay. Judai would’ve himself but he didn’t have enough money. His wallet contained a few yen and a couple of dollars from his trip to America but no Euros. Judai was extremely thankful for Johan’s generosity. After all the stuff he picked out wasn’t cheap. He reasoned that being a famous duelist and all, Johan was reasonably well off and that this shopping trip wouldn’t put too big of a dent into his finances.

The two then headed to the food court to grab a bite to eat. Johan had no other choice really with all the nagging from Amethyst Cat.

“An apple isn’t enough for the day” she insisted as they queued for food.

“For once I agree with the cat” Yubel added. “I thought Judai’s eating habits were bad but you’re worse.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my eating habits” Johan huffed annoyed.

Judai ordered himself makizushi and a can of melon soda. Delighted to have found a place that sold proper Japanese food. He then found a table for the two of them and it didn’t take long for Johan to come join him.

“Finally found your fish I see” Johan chuckled sitting down across from him. He was holding a light pinkish drink in a plastic container that looked like it had a fairly thick texture.

“I did indeed” Judai responded breaking his chopsticks in two. “Where’s your food?” he asked through a mouthful of sushi.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full” Yubel scolded.

“Here” Johan answered shaking his pink drink. “It’s a banana and strawberry smoothie. It probably doesn’t look it but it’s really filling” he explained taking a small sip.

By the time Judai has finished all of his food Johan had barely even taken a few sips of his drink.

“Ready to go check out the card shop?” Johan asked standing up.

“I am but are you? You didn’t drink much of that” Judai replied indicating to the smoothie.

“Oh, this yeah I’m done. I was just going to throw it in the bin. I didn’t really like it.”

“But Johan you drink those all the time when we come here” Cobalt Eagle squawked from his perch on the chair beside them.

“Yes, I know that. It must just be a defective one of something. It tastes weird” Johan insisted throwing the rubbish in the bin. “Now who’s up for going to the card shop?”

Johan leads the way to the big card shop he told Judai about. The card shop itself was a staggering four stories. The first two floors were pretty standard, an actual shop that sold cards and duel disks and other dueling essentials. 

The two boys walked around. Judai gawking at the impressive collection of duel disks and boosters on sale. He hadn’t been this excited over cards in a while. The third floor was a demonstration floor, set up to display all the latest dueling technology. The newest models of duel disk were on display and there was a virtual stimulator showing off the latest hologram technology developed by Kaiba Corp. The fourth floor was the one Judai was most excited about. It had a duel arena for customers to try out new cards or for those who just wanted to duel.

Judai turned to Johan itching for a good duel. “This place is sweet!” Judai said in awe. “Perfect place for that duel you owe me. Am I right?” Judai cheered.

Judai looked to Johan who seemed like he hadn’t even heard him. Johan was completely zoned out, staring off into space. 

“Eh Hello? Earth to Johan” Judai puzzled elbowing the former to grab his attention.

“Huh?” Johan answered, forcing his attention back to Judai. 

“Dude, what’s up? You’ve been zoning out all day” Judai asks.

“Oh it’s nothing, I’m fine sorry about that” Johan lied. It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying himself. He loves coming to this card shop and going there with Judai is fun. Or at least it should be… the only problem being his pounding headache that just won’t let up for some reason paired with his sore neck that’s making him regret his little sleep on the couch last night.

“I asked if you wanted to duel” Judai repeated motioning to the duel fields in front of them.

“Oh eh….. yeah sure okay..” Johan agreed reluctantly.

Judai just stares at him incredulously, wide-eyed. “You don’t want to duel?” he concluded. 

“No, of course, I do it’s just…” Johan stammered.

“It’s just what” Judai demanded folding his arms over his chest. “Johan, what’s wrong? You never turn down a duel!”

Johan felt a stab of guilt. He’s ruining their plans. “It’s just this headache I have” Johan admits. “I took some painkillers for it this morning and it was grand after that. It’s just been getting a bit worse this last hour or so and it’s making me kind of spacey. I’m sorry I would’ve told you but I didn’t want to ruin our plans.” 

“You should have told me sooner,” Judai said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. If it was preventing Johan from wanting to duel, Judai theorized it must be one hell of a headache. “Come on, let’s go home and get you some more painkillers then we can just relax on the couch until you feel better.” He smiled reassuringly at Johan. “It’s fine really. We’ve got all week to duel.”

Relieved Johan just nods as they head out of the store and back to Johan’s place.

* * *

Johan collapses into the couch the moment the pair arrived home, only stopping to remove his shoes. He curled up into a ball eyes already shut, ready for a nice long nap.

“I don’t know why you even have a bed” Judai joked plopping down beside him. “All you do is sleep on the couch.”

“Couch is comfy” Johan mumbled. “Also I’m sorry. I ruined our day” Johan pouted still annoyed with himself.

“No you didn’t it’s fine” Judai insists. “It’s not your fault, so stop worrying about it. Just have a nap and hopefully, you’ll feel better when you wake up” he continued draping a blanket over Johan’s curled up from.

The pair ended up spending the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening on the couch. Judai watched Tv while Johan spent most of the evening asleep, waking up to catch the end of one of the duels Judai was watching. As much as Judai wished they could’ve had that duel he can practically see the headache in Johan’s eyes. 

“How’s your head?” Judai asks pitying him immensely.

Johan shrugged. “Still hurts. Hopefully, it will die down soon.” He reached up to rub his neck. Judai noticed he’s been doing that a lot.

“Is your neck still sore?” he asks skeptically.

“Yeah a little.. but don’t worry about it I’m sure I just slept on it funny last night” Johan replied brushing off Judai's concern. “I think I’m going to head to bed now though” he announced standing up. 

Judai glanced at the clock, 8pm. That’s very early for bed considering he slept in late this morning and just woke up from a nap.

“Night Judai” Johan called when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Night” Judai replied watching him disappear up to his bedroom.

* * *

Judai was sitting at the kitchen table nursing his second cup of coffee. He glanced at the clock, it was well past noon. He may not have been the ideal student at school or a good student in general at that but he can still do basic math. Johan napped for an hour or so when they got back from the card shop and then he went to bed around 8 last night where he’s been ever since. 

_That’s like 16/17 hours of sleep_ , Judai calculated. _That’s way too much sleep_. _He hasn’t been eating much either. That combined with his headaches…_

“I think something’s wrong….” 


	4. Gone From Fine To Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. This one took me longer to upload than I wanted it too. Anyway let's get on with it.

When his eyes blink sleepily open the next morning, Johan decides he needs a new word to describe how awful he feels. His neck’s still sore, his headache’s still as prominent as it was yesterday and to top it all off he was freezing despite being huddled up tightly under his duvet and blankets. Johan groaned as he rolled over, gasping when the room seemed to spin around him. His entire body stiff and rebelling against him.

“Rubi” the little spirit cried in concern as her master struggled to ease himself into a sitting position. 

“Don’t worry…. I-I’m fine” Johan panted, exhausted from the effort of sitting up. It’s a lie, he feels worse than he did yesterday and his head is practically throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Ruby gave him a worried glance, not even slightly convinced by his words.

Johan screwed his eyes shut waiting for the pain to ebb away. It doesn’t. The small amount of light streaming into his room is enough to send tendrils of pain shooting through his head. He sits up a bit more to fight it, still keeping his eyes closed, trying to focus on his breathing instead. However, the worlds still tilting around him when Johan opened his eyes again, trying to ground himself. 

“Shit” Johan hissed collapsing back into his bed. _I need help_ , is all he could think of as he lay there, fighting to remain conscious.

“Bi? Rubi!!” Ruby Carbuncle squealed in panic. Freezing when she heard a knock on the door.

“Johan?” It’s Judai.

Judai knocked again when he received no answer. “Johan? I’m coming in okay?” he announced as he poked his head around the door. The room was dark, curtains still pulled but Judai could see a human-sized lump in the middle of the bed. The lump rose and fell with respiration, but even from a distance, Judai could see his breathing was uneven and labored.

Judai moved cautiously towards the bed, pulling back the covers as he took in the sorry sight. The tealette was curled up, shivers racking his frame, his eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks flushed a deep red. His breath came out in short sharp gasps.

Johan’s eyes opened at the sudden loss of heat as the blankets were pulled back. His eyes were glassy and deep purple blotches decorated his under eyes giving the impression as if he hadn’t slept at all.

Judai sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re sick” he frowned brushing Johan’s bangs back to feel his forehead. “I should’ve known when you didn’t duel yesterday that something was up.”

“I’m fine. Just tired” Johan mumbled closing his eyes.

“Sure you are” Judai teased rolling his eyes. “You do know that you can’t lie to me. It goes against the best friend code” he smirked slightly despite the situation. “Where do you keep your medication and stuff?” 

“Bathroom” Johan rasped not even bothering to open his eyes.

“I’ll be right back okay” Judai declared dashing out of the room before Johan can even muster a response.

He heads out to the bathroom searching for any sign of medical supplies he can use. _Now if I were medicine where would I be?_ Judai thought rummaging through the bathroom cupboards. 

“Bi, Rubi” Ruby Carbuncle chirped motioning to the cabinet above the sink with her tail. 

“Bingo. Good girl” he smiled giving Ruby a scratch behind the ears. 

Judai opened the cabinet, grabbing the bottle closest to him, and read the label. ‘Sovepiller..’ Judai hadn’t anticipated he wouldn’t be able to understand the labels. Judai assumed since he hadn’t the faintest idea what they said, that the labels were printed in Norwegian and despite how close they were Judai had only heard Johan speak his mother tongue on a few occasions. Usually when he was angry or singing to himself. 

Judai sighed picking up another bottle. It had the same label ‘Sovepiller’. And the third one he picked up was identical to the last two. _Well, Johan has no shortage of ‘Sovepiller’ whatever that is._

“Do you know what are these for?” Judai asked holding the bottle out in front of Ruby Carbuncle. 

Ruby leaned her head forward staring at the bottle closely. She then moved her gaze between Judai and the bottle of pills he was holding out, tilting her head in confusion. She peered intently at the label again before shaking her head.

Judai sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today, hanging his head in defeat. He put the bottles back rummaging further into the cabinet. He’d given up hope of finding anything with a Japanese label in here. _Something, anything in English will do._ English he knew, he was made study it in school for long enough and his recent trip around America the past month or so had really helped him develop his grasp on the language.

“Yes,” Judai cheered when he finally pulled out a bottle of medicine with an English label. “Jackpot” it was a fever reducer.

Judai quickly grabbed the thermometer, a washcloth, the medicine he’d found, and everything else he thinks he’ll need. He filled a basin and glass with water before returning to Johan’s room, arms full.

Johan’s eyes blinked open as Judai returned. “Open up” Judai commanded kneeling down to Johan’s level as he placed the thermometer under his tongue. From feeling his forehead earlier Judai has no doubt Johan is running a fever. When the thermometer beeps his suspicions are confirmed, “102.3” he read.

Johan hummed softly in response. 

Judai took the washcloth from earlier, soaking it before folding it and placing it neatly atop of Johan’s forehead. “Think it’s time for some of these” Judai decided shaking the bottle of pills. 

Johan nodded and eases himself into a sitting position, his movements are slow and shaky but he manages. Judai takes two pills and handed them to Johan along with a glass of water. Johan swallowed them quickly with a few sips of water. He then settled back down into bed and Judai pulled the blankets back over him.

“Is that okay? Need me to do anything else?” Judai asked. 

“No” Johan replied automatically. “I’m fine.”

“So you keep saying. Send Ruby down if you need anything.”

“I will thank you” Johan yawned closing his eyes.

Judai flipped the washcloth over. The side touching Johan’s forehead was already hot. Judai looked over his shoulder as he’s about to leave the room making sure Johan’s asleep. 

Judai was about to leave the room when he heard a soft whisper.

“Judai?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you… for taking care of me” 

Judai shook his head. Typical Johan he smiled. “No need to thank me. Just rest okay?”

“Okay” Johan smiled before closing his eyes and drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

Judai managed to spend the rest of the evening lounging on the couch watching TV. He flicked through a few channels, eventually settling on a screening of some old duels featuring the likes of Seto Kaiba and even Yugi Muto himself. 

The rumbling of his stomach dragged his attention away from the screen after a few hours. He glanced at the clock deciding it was time enough for food. Judai made his way into the kitchen opening the fridge. “Hmm what to make” He wondered aloud. 

“Find anything to eat yet?” Yubel asked materializing behind him as Judai continued rummaging through the kitchen presses. “No. What do sick people even eat?” he asked.

Yubel put their chin in their hand thinking deeply. The food to give poorly humans was not high on their list of expertise. 

“Soup?” Judai asked pulling out two cans and handing one to Yubel.

“Chicken Noodle Soup,” they said reading the label. 

“It should work and plus here it says it’ll only take a few minutes to heat up” Judai pointed out. 

Yubel nodded satisfied with the choice. 

Judai headed back upstairs to check on Johan. Smiling when he opened the door to find all of the gem beasts (minus Rainbow Dragon) spread out in various places around the room. Obviously watching over Johan as he slept. Topaz Tiger lazily blinked open one eye as Judai stepped over him to approach the bed.

“Hey” Judai whispered shaking Johan’s shoulder. Johan blearily blinked awake his lashes barely parted and Judai frowns at how much sicker he looks now compared to a couple of hours ago. His skin has gone a sickly pale grey colour, its usual healthy glow nowhere to be seen. “How are you feeling now?”

“Okay..” he mumbled.

“Well, it seems like we’ve downgraded from ‘fine’ to ‘okay’ have we” Judai chuckled.

“’m cold” Johan croaked blinking up at him, his eyes heavy.

“You’re not cold you’re burning up” Judai counted pulling the blankets off Johan.

Johan made a plaintive sound halfway between a whimper and moan as the cool air enveloped him and he reached up trying to pull his blankets back up.

Judai touched the back of his hand to Johan’s forehead. “Better take your temperature again. Open up” he ordered placing the thermometer under Johan’s tongue and then replacing the old washcloth with a new, cold one. 

“102.9” Judai read removing the thermometer from Johan’s mouth. “It’s a little bit higher than earlier but not by much” he informed Johan who just grunts in response.

“You’re going to need more of these though” Judai insisted opening the bottle of pills on the locker. “Can you sit up?” he asks.

Johan nodded, shivering as he pulls the duvet back a little. He struggled, seemingly barely able to move his head or neck at all. Judai moved to help him but then stopped himself. Johan could be very stubborn when he wanted to be, especially if it involved him being fussed over.

After a lot of effort Johan finally managed to get himself in a slumped sitting position and Judai handed him the pills. Like before, he took them with no complaint and a few sips of water.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Judai asked placing the water and bottle of pills back on the nightstand.

“No thank you. I’m not hungry” Johan replied sounding as sick and miserable as he looked.

“Johan please, you have to eat something” Amethyst Cat begged.

“She’s right” Cobalt Eagle agreed. “You’ll need it to help build your strength back up.”

“Just a few bites? For us? Please” Sapphire Pegasus pleaded.

With pleas from his family, it didn’t take long for Johan to crack. “Fine… I’ll eat.”

“Great” Judai nodded. “It’s chicken noodle soup. I think?” he said looking to Yubel for confirmation. 

“It is” they nod. “Is that okay?” Yubel asked.

“Yeah” Johan mumbled back.

“Now it’s from a can we stole from your kitchen cupboard. Quite gourmet if I do say so myself” Judai joked.

“Okay thank you” Johan sighed, wincing as he settled back into bed trying to get comfortable. Too sick and tired to joke.

Judai turned, reluctant to leave the room but a reassuring nod from the gem beasts eases his worries. _They’ll keep a good eye on him_ , Judai concluded.

Judai headed back downstairs to the kitchen. He picked up the can of soup off the counter, reading the instructions carefully. The last thing he wanted to do is to make Johan feel worse by accidentally poisoning him or something.

He rummaged around a few more presses finally producing a pot. He placed the pot on the stove pouring the contents of the can into the pot.

“See it’s not that hard” Judai exclaimed gleefully to Yubel.

Yubel just rolled their eyes shaking their head. They watched Judai carefully as he prepared the soup. The last thing they needed was for him to burn down the kitchen.

“Done” Judai announced quite pleased with himself. He poured the soup into a bowl and added some saltine crackers he found for decoration. He then searched the kitchen some more eventually finding a lap tray. He figured a tray would make it easier for Johan to eat the soup without having to worry about spilling it. 

“Finished!” Judai announced proudly after adding a spoon, napkin, and a glass of water to the tray. 

“Good job” Yubel complimented.

“I’m gifted what can I say” he laughed as the two headed back upstairs tray in hand.

“Bon Appetite” Judai said placing the try on Johan’s lap. “Come on sit up,” Judai coaxed, tugging lightly at Johan’s shoulders as Johan protested, dragging himself in a sitting position. 

Johan lifted the spoon eying the soup wearily before taking a small spoonful. “Thank you. It tastes delicious” Johan replied with a warm smile taking another small spoonful.

“I’ll go grab mine” Judai decides. “That way we can eat together” he declared before rushing back downstairs. Reappearing a moment later with another bowl of soup in hand.

* * *

Agreeing to eat was a bad idea. It only takes a few small spoons and a nibble of the crackers before nausea starts rolling over Johan in waves. He tried to even out his breathing, focus on anything besides getting sick, but it’s not working. _Don’t get sick,_ Johan willed himself.

“You okay?” Judai asked noticing how green his friend had suddenly gone.

Johan shook his head covering his mouth with his hand as he swallowed back a gag. “Judai, I think I’m going to-” but that’s as far as he got. Johan immediately throws off the blankets (Judai’s glad he moved the tray off of the bed) and runs to the bathroom making it to his knees in front of the toilet just in time. He loses the soup, water, medicine and he’s pretty sure his stomach lining.

It took a few minutes for the retching to stop and Johan is left gasping for breath with tears in his eyes. Exhausted and in a lot of pain as he leaned against the toilet bowl.

“Finished?” Judai asked and it took a moment for Johan to realize he’s behind him.

“I think so” he croaked, his voice cracking a little as reached clumsily to flush the toilet. Johan leaned back a little, shaking. “I think I’m sick..” he said in a small voice.

“You don’t say,” Judai said shaking his head fondly kneeling down to Johan’s level. “Here,” Judai said handing Johan a glass to rinse out his mouth, which he gladly uses. Judai noted that all of the little colour Johan had had was drained from his face, save for the pink flush on his cheeks and he was shaking like a leaf. “Think you can stand?”

Johan shook his head feebly, he was still hunched over the toilet, one arm lying between his head and the toilet seat while the other wrapped around his stomach. 

Judai was about to help him to his feet when Johan made another hacking noise in the back of his throat. 

Johan moved his head back over the toilet, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to throw up. It wasn’t long before he lost that battle and the retching started again.

Judai sighed as he rubbed the heel of his palm against the small of Johan’s back, hoping to provide a little bit of comfort.

This time around it took much longer for the retching to stop. Johan's knuckles turned white as he grasped the sides of the toilet bowl. Throwing up until there was nothing left to throw up and he was left gagging and dry heaving. His breath coming out in short stuttering gasps.

“I-I think it’s over now..” Johan panted pressing his lips together in a thin white line. His shoulders shook and he closed his eyes tightly. 

Judai curled his hand protectively around the back of Johan’s neck, pulling him closer. Judai grabbed a nearby cloth offering it to Johan so he could clean his mouth.

“Let’s get you back to bed so you can rest” Judai soothed. 

Johan nodded against him so Judai took Johan’s arm and threw it over his shoulder. Making sure to take most of the weight as he helped Johan shakily to his feet. Johan stumbled a bit and Judai’s pretty sure Johan wouldn’t have remained upright if he wasn’t there to steady him. 

Judai loosened his grip slightly trying to open the door wide enough so they could both fit out of it. 

Johan had to use one hand to grab the sink trying to steady himself and remain standing. He felt so disconnected from his body, it just wouldn’t listen to him and he was getting dizzy from standing up. His vision began to blur, the darks spots from yesterday returning and the next thing he knew he knees buckled beneath him as his vision tunneled.

Judai gasped flailing, suddenly having to take all of Johan’s body weight. The two of them hit the floor with an ungraceful thud. Johan’s head mere inches from hitting the sink and Judai had reacted just in time to stop Johan’s head from smashing off of the bathroom tiles.

“Johan!!” Judai yelled slapping his hand gently against Johan’s cheek trying to rouse him. A sharp pain ran up his wrist. _Must’ve hurt it when I put my hand out to break our fall_.

Johan heard his name being called multiple times, but the voice didn’t sound normal, it sounded lower and slower. He opened his eyes a little, everything was blurry, he couldn’t even focus on the face in front of him the colours fading into one another.

“Come on Johan. Are you with me?” Judai tried again quite desperately.

“J-Judai?”

Judai let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding. Johan was awake, that was his voice, it was weak and thin but still, he was conscious.

Judai wordlessly shifted so that he could slip one arm under and around Johan’s shoulders, hoisting him up. Judai then slipped his other arm under Johan’s legs and lifted him up off the cold bathroom floor. 

Judai took a moment, adjusting himself to Johan’s weight, he was after all bigger than Judai. Johan made no protest to being carried, which surprised and frightened Judai a little. _It’s fine, he just needs some more rest_ , Judai assured himself.

Judai slowly carried Johan back to his bedroom. Being very careful not to jostle or drop the sick boy.

“I’m sorry” Johan whispered burying his head a little deeper into Judai’s shoulder.

Judai looked down. “Johan” Judai starts “why are you sorry? It’s not your fault you’re ill. It’s my fault actually. I shouldn’t have tried to make you eat” he finished with a sigh.

“Judai stop! It’s my fault!” Johan insisted it was bad enough he threw up and had to be carried around like a child without making Judai feel guilty about the condition he was in.

“Hey no it’s my…”

“Oh, would the two of you stop it!” Yubel snapped. “It’s neither of your faults so stop blaming yourselves! It happened and it’s not a big deal anyway!

Johan looked dumbfounded at Yubel’s intervention while Judai laughed at Johan’s expression.

“Now you!” Yubel said pointing a finger threateningly at Johan. “You look like death warmed over. Bed and rest now” they commanded.

Johan obeyed crawling out of Judai’s arms and into his bed curling up into a ball beneath the sheets. Wondering how it was still possible to be this exhausted but he is. 

“Need me to do anything?” Judai questioned tucking him in. 

“Just some rest” Johan responded. Judai placed his hand on Johan's forehead frowning at the heat radiating from his skin. Johan was usually so independent and energetic. Seeing him so weak and helpless barely able to sit up on his own didn’t feel right.

Johan sighed leaning into the cool touch. 

Judai noticed and retrieved a new cold washcloth, folding it neatly across Johan’s forehead. 

“That’s nice” Johan hummed and Judai catches the hint of a smile.

“Good” Judai grinned “I’ll make sure it stays cold then.”

“Thank you” Johan whispered letting his eyes fall shut, wondering how he got so lucky to have somebody as wonderful as Judai in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of stuff happening in this chapter. Hope to have the next one out as soon as I can and in the meantime thanks for reading.


	5. Late Night Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got busy you know yourself. Not much else to say so anyway enjoy the new chapter.

Judai closed the bedroom door with a soft click before tiptoeing across the landing. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to disturb Johan’s sleep. Flinching when he stepped on a particularly creaky floorboard. It seemed by trying to be quieter he actually ended up making more noise.

He headed downstairs carefully balancing the tray in one hand. The two bowls still pretty much full to the brim with soup clanged against each as he went. The rest of the house was eerily silent apart from his footsteps as he made his way to the kitchen.

He sighed placing the tray on the counter and staring at the mass of dishes piling up in the sink. It was easy to tell Johan was down for the count and Judai briefly wondered if he should clean them. He did after all contribute to about ninety percent of the dirty dishes.

The soft light of the dying sun filtered through the slits in the blinds spreading a soft orange glow around the room. 

“You should eat the rest of your soup,” Yubel said appearing in the door.

“No point it’s cold” Judai shrugged resting his hands in his face as he leaned over the kitchen counter.

“The just heat it up on the stove as you did earlier” they countered folding their arms and narrowing their gaze. 

“Nah” Judai responded waving a hand dismissively deciding to perch on one of the high stools around the countertop.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting sick too” Yubel fretted marching forward and pawing Judai’s face and forehead with their hands searching for any oncoming signs of a fever or anything else that might indicate the illness had spread.

“I’m fine” Judai cursed swatting their hands away. “Besides I’m a duel spirit I can’t get sick” he pointed out.

“Half duel spirit” Yubel corrected. “The human half of you most certainly can get sick.”

“Well, that’s yet to be proven” Judai countered.

“Oh it already has and if you don’t start eating it’s going to be proved again pretty quickly in my opinion” Yubel continued to badger.

“Look it’s no big deal I’m just not-“

“Judai” Yubel snapped cutting him off, “you have to start taking care of yourself without me having to pester you, your body needs food and water to survive. I’m not having a repeat of last time. I won’t be able to take care of both of you” they lectured. 

Judai didn’t reply deciding the orange in the fruit bowl was suddenly fascinating. 

Yubel sighed heavily through their nose, they’d hoped at least while they were here Johan would be able to help them break some of Judai’s bad habits but alas the idiot had to go and get himself sick which is probably where this sort of relapse had stemmed from anyway.

Judai continued to stare at the orange, tracing the minuscule dots on its coarse roughened skin over and over.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a bowl and spoon being slammed down in front of him, a little bit sloshing over the side. The bowl of soup he’d prepared earlier was facing up at him, little wisps of heat rising from its surface.

“Eat” Yubel commanded standing over them.

Judai looked between his guardian and the bowl. He relented, picking up the spoon to take a bite knowing he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t. 

Yubel didn’t move watching Judai to make sure at least some of the soup made its way into his mouth. 

When half the contents were gone Judai dropped the spoon in the bowl with a resounding clang before picking it up and heading over to the sink. “Johan lied” he divulged pouring the remainder of the soup down the plughole.

Yubel raised an eyebrow not sure what he was referring to. “I’m not following?”

“The soup, he told me it tasted delicious. He lied.”

“Oh” Yubel replied softly as the kitchen fell into silence again.

Judai turned to stare out of the long window that spanned nearly the entirety of one of the kitchen walls. Grimacing as his eyes slowly adjusted to the glowing brightness of the dying sun's rays. The evening sky illuminated in glorious technicolour as the golden sun made its daily descent below the clouds. A smile crept across his face as he stood marveling in the beauty and simplicity of it all. He stood, watching the delicate strokes of pink, orange and blue, unraveling before him. Each dash of colour seemed random, yet purposeful, like everything else in the world. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Yubel asked softly breaking the silence.

Judai turned around raising an eyebrow watching as Yubel looked down, fidgeting with their nails uncomfortably.

His lips curved into a mischievous smirk. “Is that. Could it be? Don’t tell me you’re worried about Johan. Don’t tell me you’ve grown fond of him now.”

“What no! Don’t be absurd” Yubel responded flustered, waving their hands defensively. “It’s just that… well you’re worried about him and I’m worried about you because you’re worried about him. So I suppose by default that means I in some way also have to be worried about him” they finished satisfied with their reasoning.

“Whatever you say Yubel” Judai chuckled used to Yubel’s particular branch of affection by now. “And to answer your question yes I hope. He should be. It’s just a really nasty case of the flu I think.”

Judai could feel their presence now behind him as the edges of their wings curled around him in a soft embrace. “I suppose” Yubel started resting their chin on top of Judai's brown mop. “That there are worse people.”

Judai smiled leaning back into the embrace. “I suppose there are.”

Judai didn’t know how long they stayed like that standing in Johan’s kitchen in their own little world, watching as the big flames of burning light and piercing rays drifted below the horizon of where their eyes could see, stopping as if saying goodbye before eventually disappearing. Quiet moments like this were far and few.

It was Judai’s nostrils that brought them back to reality. The unpleasant odor from the sink suddenly invading his senses and Judai couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed the smell earlier.

“I’m going to have to clean those aren’t I?”

Yubel nodded. “I’ll get the dish soap.”

* * *

_Cleaning dishes isn’t really a difficult job if anything it’s more of an annoyance,_ Judai thought as he glared at the small mountain of food-covered dishes before him.

“Should’ve scrapped the food into the bin shouldn’t I” Judai conceded.

“Yeah, that’s where the smell’s coming from” Yubel affirmed wrinkling their nose in disgust. “Also I think the old stuff is growing new stuff.”

Judai could see the faint blueish grey fuzzy colonies dotted around the ends of some of the plates that were sticking up. “Better get to work then.”

Judai grabbed the dish soap, drain plug from the side of the sink, a sponge, and towel which he handed to Yubel who would dry. He took a long breath mentally preparing himself.

Judai reached under the heaping pile of crusty and slimy, plates, pans, bowls, cutlery, and cups to place the plug in the drain. Next, he turned on the tap and dumped nearly half the bottle of fairy liquid atop the dishes watching as the bubbles foamed along the edges of the plates and sink. 

_Perfect_ , Judai thought grabbing the sponge and dunking his hand straight in. “Shit” he hissed retracting his hand immediately out of the scalding water, his fingertips tingling in the aftermath.

“Well you should’ve checked it first” Yubel scoffed pulling Judai's hand towards them to inspect any damage. “You didn’t burn yourself thankfully just wait for it to cool down next time before just sticking your hand in.”

“I didn’t know it was that hot” Judai muttered glaring at the little steams of rising heat.

Once the water was at an acceptable temperature the pair set to work. The system was simple Judai washed, Yubel dried. 

They had eventually finished and there was only one bowl left when Judai had a momentary lapse of concentration using his other hand, the one he’d been avoiding.

“Shit” he gasped, cursing for the second time since they’d started, cringing as the bowl hit the ground with a clatter sending pieces of ceramic scattering across the floor in all directions.

Judai held his hand to his chest, taking deep breaths in and out as the pain dulled once more.

“Judai what’s wrong?!” Yubel fretted as they sank to the ground, Judai still cradling his hand.

“Nothing major don’t wor-“

“Ok, you’ve two options. One you cut the bullshit and tell me what’s wrong or two I’ll tap into our mental link and find out for myself” Yubel retorted. “So what’s it going to be.”

“I hurt my wrist when I caught Johan when he fell in the bathroom earlier” Judai explained tentatively moving his wrist stopping immediately as more pain shot through his arm.

“Let me see.” Yubel gently took his arm in their hands rolling up his dampened sleeve. “It’s starting to swell.” 

The edges had enlarged and the faint outline of bruising was already visible.

“Can you move it?” Yubel asked gently.

“Yes I don’t think it’s broken just sore or sprained of whatever the hell you call it,” he said yanking his arm back. “And before you say it, yes I know I should’ve told you. I kind of forgot with everything going on I didn’t really feel it until we got down here.”

“It’s ok I believe you” Yubel assured him placing a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up and heading to the freezer.

“Am I doing a good job?” Judai asked quietly, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Of course you are” Yubel insisted kneeling back down with an ice pack, gingerly placing it on his wounded wrist. 

“You sure?”

“Yes. Judai you have to understand the world is such a big place and there are so many people. I know you think you can solve everybody’s problem but you’re only one person. You’ve done such an excellent job with the people you’ve helped so far and I’m sure they are plenty more you want to and wish you could help. But you have to stop being so hard on yourself, you’re doing your best but you can fix everything no matter how much you want to, But trust me you’re making a difference of that I can assure you” Yubel comforted.

Judai raised his head to meet their gaze, adoration in his eyes. “Thank you I appreciate it and that’s really nice to know…. But I was actually referring to taking care of Johan” he admitted with a nervous chuckle.

“I know you’re worried but you said earlier that-“

“I feel like I’m making it worse” Judai blurted. “Johan said he didn’t want any food because he wasn’t hungry and I made him eat anyway which is why he got sick. Then in the bathroom, he said he wasn’t able to stand up but I made him anyway and because of that he fainted and nearly really badly hurt himself.”

“Judai those things weren’t your-“

“And” Judai interrupted “he didn’t stay home and rest because of me. He was afraid he’d ruin our plans which is probably why it’s gotten so bad” he finished burying his hand in his face.

“Judai you’re worried I understand but as I told you upstairs these things happen and you can’t control it” Yubel explained.

Judai sighed again still not convinced. “What’s the point in having powers if I’m not able to help the people I really care about.”

“You are helping” they insisted. “Look Johan would’ve hit his head if it wasn’t for you, you caught him just in time. As for getting sick, if it’s the flu like you said then he probably would’ve gotten threw up eventually anyway whether you gave him food or not. Finally, as for the not staying home, Johan’s a big boy and he’s able to make his own decision” they finished. “Besides I’m sure Johan’s really grateful for everything you’ve done. So head up and no more sulking.”

Judai looked up a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “You’re amazing you know that.”

“I know and you could stand to mention it a little bit more” they teased picking up the remains of the broken bowl off of the floor.

“I need some air” Judai decided as he stood up, brushing some of the dust off.

Judai pulled gently on the cool steel door handle on the back door. The old hinges opened with a creak that seemed to echo through the kitchen. Judai opened the door to a minimal distance, taking care to gently close it behind him as he stepped out into the garden.

The summer nights were cold up north apparently as he rubbed his hands together for warmth, the cold air of the dark night easily penetrating his trademark Slifer jacket causing him to shiver slightly. He exhaled deeply, heavy clouds of mist forming as his warm breath mixed with the cold outdoor air.

Judai’s eyes caught the scattered drops of dew, illuminated in the pale light of the moon. They shone, like a million gems staring back at him from the dark green hue of the hedges. The moon hid behind a patch of greyish navy clouds, its beams piercing their dark wispy cover. The sky that night was freckled with brilliant, brightly glowing stars, their intensity contrasting against the somber blue of the night sky. 

Judai could feel warmth tingle in his chest as he took in the magnificent sight. He sighed contently once more, this was one of the things he loved about traveling, getting to see the sights and wonders the world had to offer.

“Yubel” he whispered.

“Yes,” they answered appearing immediately at his side like they always did when he needed them.

“Want to go for a walk. I’m getting a bit restless copped up inside and besides it would be a shame to waste such a gorgeous night after all” Judai remarked.

“But what about Johan?” they reminded. “Is it okay for you to leave him alone in the house? You were really tense and hung up about that a few minutes ago what changed?”

“Well someone really wise told me to stop sulking because it wasn’t helping anybody” Judai hummed.

“Well that person sounds very wise indeed” Yubel agreed with a smirk.

“Kuriboh already checked and he said Johan’s still asleep. Plus he’s got the gem beasts there with him, if anything happens they’ll let us know” Judai reasoned. 

“Well then what are we waiting for, lead the way.”

* * *

Judai started walking randomly, his feet crunching a few fallen leaves and twigs that lay on the moist forest ground. The warmth of the tree's earlier bright green leaves succumbed to the chill and darkness of the night and Judai silently thanked his powers for the handy night vision. 

He just about managed to not trample a lone snail making its way across a single fallen leaf, leaving behind a fresh slimy trail of mucus as it went. Moving without seemingly moving at all, taking it times oblivious to the fact it was nearly crushed to death not even a few seconds ago.

Judai was startled slightly by the slow crescendo of what must be an oncoming car or truck. The crisp traction of its tyres audible as it zoomed down the country road fading into silence.

A gentle breeze from behind, set them on their way again as Judai continued walking in the eerie silence of the Norwegian countryside, Yubel floating closely behind him.

The breeze continued to whistle in Judai's ears, causing nearby trees and bushes to sway idyllically. Judai continued to follow the forest's gravelly paths, his shoes making a loud gritting sound on the myriad loose pebbles beneath them in the forest's otherwise undisturbed peace. The path growing mossier the further in they ventured. 

Judai could feel the subtle changes in the air, it was damper now, fresher even. He took a deep breath filling his lungs before exhaling again in a miniature cloud of white smoke. An abrupt hoot snapping his head to the attention of a tawny owl residing on one of the lower branches. Its large round eyes staring almost belligerently. Judai made a move in an attempt to peer closer but the moment he did it took flight, spreading its wing into a feathery mass of white, beige, and brown. Taking flight it disappearing from view into the depths of the forest will a dull flapping noise.

Judai took another gulp of forest air through his nostrils, taking in the vibrant smell of the summer foliage and the small colourful flowers that decorated them. _Smells better than those dishes did anyway._

This part of the forest was much darker than before Judai observed. Although some of the pale moonlight managed to slither between the treetops, transforming the dark leaves into a majestic glowing silver array. He cupped his stiff fingers over his mouth, deeply inhaling the muggy recycled breath in an attempt to provide some warmth to his fingertips.

His shoes squelched on the wet ground with every step, the path long faded into overgrown moss and long dew-dappled grass. Judai looked up watching as the moon moved higher into the sky. _I should be heading back soon._

All of a sudden something bright flickered in the corner of Judai’s eye. He carefully trodding through the overgrowth curiously looking for its source. _Is it a spirit?_

Judai gasped as he entered the small clearing. Fireflies, fluttering around in their hundreds leaving a glowing trail of light after them, illuminating the otherwise dark clearing. Each one was as awe-inspiring as the next, flying alongside each other in harmony.

“Wow” Judai breathed in awe. He’d never seen fireflies in real life before. He spared a glance in Yubel’s direction, their mouth was slightly agape as they too took in the beautiful display before them.

“I’m glad you’re here” Judai whispered. “Everything in life’s more beautiful when you share it with someone you love.”

“Someone’s becoming very poetic aren’t they,” Yubel remarked. 

“Oh hush.”

* * *

Judai opened the door slowly, anticipating the dull creek, shutting it behind him in a similar fashion. He whipped his shoes on the brown bristle of the doormat, erasing any evidence of his late-night wander. 

“That was nice” Judai admitted. “We should bring Johan next time, I’m sure he’d love to have seen the fireflies.”

Yubel nodded “Yes they were quite beautiful I must say.”

“I’m going to go check on Johan now” he announced heading for the stairs. “Hopefully the medicine has kicked in by now.”

“Didn’t he throw up the medicine thought?”

“Oh yeah…” Judai remembered scratching his head. That he hadn’t really thought about. “I better go give him some more then. I’m sure he’s probably feeling much better after all that rest” Judai said starting his accent.

“Bring a basin in case he throws up again” Yubel suggested grabbing the one they’d discovered under the sink with the dish soap earlier.

“Good idea” Judai agreed backtracking and accepting the basin off Yubel. “Tell me again what would I do without” he grinned cheekily.

“I’d shudder to think.”

“Also Yubel one more thing” Judai added.

“What?”

“Remind me I owe Johan a new bowl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing major really happened in this chapter but hey who doesn't love a relaxing late night walk. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Let me know what you guys think down below.


	6. De Nile's Not Just A River In Egypt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should've had this chapter done like last week but didn't procrastination be like that sometime. But managed to get it finished today cause really wanted to just get it up. Anyway onto the new chapter.

“Johan, wake up it’s time for more medicine.”

Johan fought off layers of sleep, ruefully coming back into the world of consciousness. He groaned, the pounding of his head had increased tenfold and he could’ve sworn somebody had split his skull in two with a sledgehammer.

“Come on Johan” Judai tried again upon receiving no answer. “Wake up!” he yelled again a little louder. “You’re scaring me…”

Johan finally opened his eyes only to immediately shut them again. The bedside light was on, sending waves of pain stabbing through his skull. He let out an involuntary whimper.

“Johan! Johan what’s wrong!?” Judai panicked, unsure of what to do though it was obvious Johan was in a lot of pain. 

“The light,” Johan whimpered. “It’s too bright.” He brought his arm up to cover his eyes, worried just closing them wouldn’t be enough to keep the light out.

Judai immediately reached over to turn the lamp off. The room went dark except for the soft light filtering in the door from the landing. Luckily with his powers, Judai was still able to see exceptionally well despite the darkness. “Try open your eyes now” he coaxed slowly bringing Johan’s arm down from covering his face. 

Cautiously, Johan reluctantly opened his eyes again slowly. Relieved when the pain doesn’t increase tenfold now that they’re opened. Johan can make out the figure of Judai kneeling beside his bed.

“How are you feeling after a bit more rest?” Judai asked brushing Johan bangs back to feel his forehead for the umpteenth time, he felt his stomach lurch with anxiety. This wasn’t just a little small fever that comes with a cold or the likes anymore… no, Johan was absolutely burning up. His skin was like a furnace, radiating unhealthy heat.

“I’m okay” Johan breathed softly.

Judai shook his head sombrely. “No you’re not” he sighed. “Has anybody ever told you that you’re a horrible liar.” Judai took out the thermometer once more, holding it out for Johan to place under his tongue. 

Johan tried to shift away with a weary look. He stared at the thermometer as if he’d never seen one before. “I don’t want it.”

“Johan please just let me take your temperature” Judai sighed exasperatedly, he was not in the mood to be fighting Johan on this. 

After a bit more coaxing Johan feebly opened his mouth allowing Judai to slip the thermometer under his tongue. Johan’s hand weakly reached up to remove it but was thwarted by Yubel grabbing his wrist. “Leave that alone or I’ll make you leave it alone” they threatened.

Amethyst Cat glared at Yubel indignantly not taking kindly to their threats.

Johan’s head lolled to the side and he had almost drifted off again by the time they heard the beep. Judai removed it gently, squinting down at the tiny screen. ‘103.6’ he read with a low whistle, starting to get really concerned. 

“Um… Johan…. Just checking, how high does a fever have to be before it’s dangerous?”

“I don’t know…” Johan croaked his voice scratchy and hoarse. “One hundred and four? One hundred and five maybe?”

“Okay, cause right about now you’re up at 103.6, and that’s up nearly a whole like a degree or so since last time.”

Johan started knuckling his eyes as a small child would. It didn’t even seem like he acknowledged what Judai had just said. “My head hurts.”

“Well, then it’s definitely time for some medicine” Judai insisted holding out two pills and a glass of water.

Johan knew on some level this was an invitation for him to sit up and take them. But if he’s being honest he doesn’t have the energy for that. Before he could contemplate the predicament for too long he felt a pair of hands under his arms, lifting him into a sitting position.

The sudden movement jerked his neck forward causing Johan to blink back tears, crying out in pain. “Ow!” 

Judai took a step back unsure of what he had done. 

“I’m sorry” Judai apologised his hands shaking a little. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt, Johan.

“Neck.. head, I’m sorry it hurts” Johan hissed, clenching his teeth together. 

“It’s going to be okay. Just take some more medicine” Judai said sounding less and less confident in his earlier assumption that everything was going to be alright. 

Judai held out the pills and water again. He frowned when Johan didn’t immediately reach out for them.

“Johan, it’s medicine take it” Judai tried again having to place the pills in the palm of Johan’s hand. 

Johan just looked at the pills in his hand, his eyes over-bright and unfocused. He made no move to swallow them. It was obvious he was having trouble staying alert.

“Do you need me to help you swallow them or..” Judai began.

“I can do it myself” Johan rasped petulantly reaching for the glass Judai was holding out.

Judai sighed, turning to ready a fresh washcloth. He then turned his attention back to Johan. 

Johan’s arm had dropped limply to his side, the pills sitting loosely in the open palm of his hand. The hand with the water had fallen too, luckily none of the water had spilled although if it was titled anymore it would’ve. Johan himself was staring off into space vaguely as if he had completely forgotten he was supposed to be taking his medicine.

“Johan?” Judai called warily.

Slowly, Johan raised his head to look up at Judai, his expression strained and a little confused. God, he was so sick...

“Here let me help” Judai insisted trying to mask his rising concern as best he could. He sat on the edge of the bed and took the pills from Johan’s grasp. “Open up” he commanded popping the pills into Johan’s mouth and then bringing the glass of water to his lips to help wash them down.

Johan drank greedily, the water was cold and helped relieve his dry throat and mouth.

“Hey, slow sips” Amethyst Cat urged from the other side of the bed. “We want that medicine to stay down this time. It’s not going to work if you keep throwing it back up!”

Johan took a few more sips before his eyes grew heavy. Even though he had only just woken up he could feel himself getting tired again.

“Falling asleep sitting up are we” Judai mused.

“No” Johan mumbled although that was a lie.

Judai chuckled nervously taking the glass of water and placing the remainder of it on the nightstand. He then moved to help Johan lie back down. He was very gentle and took extra care so as not to jostle Johan’s head or neck like he accidentally did earlier.

Johan can feel his stomach starting to churn. His body didn’t seem to think the water and medicine was a good idea. The bile already rising in his throat. 

His writhing and fast breathing must have tipped Judai off because he assured him “I’ve got a basin right here if you need to get sick.”

Before Judai can say anything else Johan was leaning over the side of the bed, throwing up into the basin Judai had placed there. Johan knew he probably would’ve fallen out of the bed if it wasn’t for Judai. Judai kept one hand against his chest and shoulders, the other firmly holding his back. 

It didn’t take long for him to empty the contents of his stomach. Not that there was much to empty. “Ugh” Johan moaned spitting the last of the evil-tasting yellow bile from his mouth.

“Finished?” Judai asked.

“Yeah” Johan panted as Judai carefully rolled him back into the bed.

Judai honestly didn’t know what else he could do for him. Johan couldn’t keep any of the medicine down or even any water and Judai was starting to worry about dehydration at this point. 

Judai grabbed the half-empty glass of water holding it out for Johan. “Try drinking some more of this” Judai coaxed sitting down beside him. 

“…No, I don’t want to get sick again” Johan protested in a strangled voice leaning back heavily against the headboard.

“You have to. Everything you’ve either eaten or drank today you’ve thrown up” Judai explained. “If we don’t get something into your system you’re going to get dehydrated and if that happens we’ll have to go to the hospital so they can stick you on fluids” he warned.

Johan’s eye widened and he instantly reached out grabbing the glass of water off of Judai. He tried to grasp the glass but his fingers kept slipping. 

“Whoa,” Judai said catching his hand. “C-can’t you hold it?”

“I’m trying, but I don’t think so” Johan admitted meekly.

Judai ended up having to sit down and wrap his own hands over Johan’s as he helped him take slow sips of the water.

Johan spat the first mouthful back into the glass but managed to keep the second one down. 

“Good, there we go” Judai soothed rubbing his hand through Johan’s hair. 

Johan pressed the nearly empty glass of water back into Judai’s hand and slid down trying to wrap the duvet further around him. Judai could feel him trembling beside him, shaking from chills and exhaustion.

Judai wrapped his arms around Johan pulling him into a tight hug just to do something, anything to maybe try to provide a bit of comfort. Johan dropped his head, resting it against Judai’s chest. 

Johan made a content noise, relishing in the extra warmth Judai provided. 

Judai shifted a little, moving away and getting ready to tuck Johan back in.

“No” Johan mumbled his hand clutching the front of Judai’s shirt. “Don’t go…” 

“I’ll stay” Judai reassured him sitting back down. He reasoned they could stay like this until Johan dozed off again and then he could tuck him back in. 

“You’re warm… and you smell good” Johan murmured.

“Trust me you’re warmer” Judai muttered, briefly touching the back of his hand to Johan’s cheek.

Johan opened his sore eyes again. Judai could see his dazed orbs flutter, an attempt to make the sleep hugging his bloodshot eyes vanish. 

“Wait” Johan blurted trying to unsuccessfully sit up and pull the blankets off. “The shrimp.”

“The.. Wait what!?” Judai gawked. “Hey” he spluttered grabbing Johan’s shoulders and forcing him back down. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“The shrimp” Johan insisted struggling very ineffectively against Judai who was still holding him down. “I-I told you I’d make you shrimp for dinner.”

“T-That’s what you’re worried about” Judai echoed gobsmacked. “You’ve got a fever over 103 and you want to get up and make me shrimp.”

“Yeah” Johan affirmed. “You were looking forward to it… it won’t take me long.”

“Woah easy there buddy” Judai protested pushing Johan down again. “Here’s an idea, why don’t you make me shrimp when you’re not sick and can get out of bed by yourself. Sound good?” 

“So… you don’t want it anymore?” Johan puzzled disappointment clear on his face.

“No I-I..” Judai groaned facepalming. He couldn’t believe given the situation that they were actually having this argument. “Okay, you-are-really-sick” he explained dragging out each syllable slowly as if he were talking to a child. “Which means…” he paused.

“…No shrimp?” Johan finished.

“Yes, no shrimp” Judai drawled exasperatedly.

And with that, the sudden burst of energy Johan had got evaporated as he flopped back down exhausted. He groaned as his headache worsened, it felt like his head was being demolished by a very large hammer. “Stop…” Johan mumbled, the words incomprehensible to Judai who was still beside him holding him tight. 

Johan stared out the slit in the curtains to gaze into the outside world, the sky was gloomy and slightly darkened in the early hours of the morning, not that he even had a notion of what time of day it currently was. 

Judai gently stroked Johan’s hair, his fingers combing through the soft teal locks. 

Johan looked up quizzingly at the motion. “Judai? …..When did you get here?” he whispered confusion laced in his exhausted tone. 

Judai’s breath hitched in his throat as his chest constricted. “W-What do you mean…” he stuttered trying to keep his tone even and failing miserably. “Y-You told me to stay…. I’ve been sitting here with you for the past few minutes or so. We just argued about shrimp… D-Don’t you remember…”

Johan was silent for a moment “…..No” he answered laying his head back on Judai’s chest.

Judai wrapped a protective arm around Johan as he tried to keep his breathing even and not to panic. _Stay calm Judai_ , he told himself. _Panicking won’t help anybody_.

Johan choked suddenly, pulling away from Judai’s grip. He leaned heavily over the side of the bed, throwing up the clear liquid he ingested not even a few minutes ago. Part of it missed the basin completely, splashing onto the wooden floor.

Judai grabbed his shoulders ensuring once again he didn’t fall headfirst out of the bed. He rubbed Johan’s back as he threw up the last of the water and then helped him lean back against the pillows once the fit had subsided.

“That’s it,” Judai said sharply looking Johan directly in the eye, “I’m calling a doctor or we’re going to the hospital or something, you need help.” 

“B-but I-I’m-“ Johan started protesting hoarsely

“No Johan you’re not! You can’t keep anything down, not even medicine, and I’m pretty sure you’re dehydrated” Judai counted pinching the skin on the back of Johan’s hand. His suspicions were confirmed when the skin was slow returning to normal. Thank god he decided to both show-up and actually pay attention in one or two of those first aid classes Ayukawa-sensei taught.

“N-No!” Johan cried, bursting into tears. Johan rarely cried if ever and that triggered alarm bells in Judai’s head. He hadn’t expected Johan to try to fight him on the matter. Judai grabbed his shoulders trying to get Johan to calm down. 

“I don’t want to” he pleaded. “Judai, please. I’m ok just let me sleep, no hospital.”

Johan cried at the thought of going, he didn’t want to be stuck in hospital again. He cried because the crying made his head worse and he cried because he didn’t want to throw up again. 

“But you’re really sick you have to-“ Judai started before he was cut off.

“No!” Johan wailed trying to pull the duvet up to hid himself. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Judai repeated unsure if he was trying to convince Johan or himself. 

“Johan look at me.” Judai cupped Johan’s face with his two hands forcing Johan to look at him.

“Please don’t make me go back” Johan begged quietly.

“But-“ Judai began to argue but the words died in his mouth when he looked into the other's eyes. Judai could see the fear in Johan's eyes, he was terrified. Something in Judai snapped. 

“I won’t,” he said the words flying out of his mouth without thinking.

Johan stared confusion lacing his fear-filled features.

“I won’t call a doctor okay?” he repeated calmly staring straight into Johan’s tear-filled eyes.

“Really?” Johan sniffled calming down slightly.

“Yes really” Judai nodded.

Johan finally calmed down and tugged limply at the covers. Judai reached and pulled them back over him, tucking him in, although Judai wasn’t sure that was such a good idea with how high his fever was getting.

Judai sat on the edge of the bed watching as Johan fell back asleep albeit not as peacefully as he would’ve liked. He shuddered unable to get Johan’s expression out of his head. 

“Judai have you lost your mind” Yubel exclaimed alarmed. “You can’t make that call, this is serious.”

“I know what I’m doing” Judai shot back, though there was no truth behind it.

“Oh sorry, I must’ve missed the part where you got your medical license. Oh, wait I didn’t because YOU’RE NOT A DOCTOR!” they shouted.

“Sssshhhh, stop yelling you’ll wake him” Judai hissed, frantically.

“Judai I’m serious you can’t-“

“You heard him, he said he doesn’t want to go and we can’t force him.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s saying! He’s completely out of it.”

“I’ll handle it” Judai retorted.

“Ju-“

“I said I’ll handle it” he yelled hotly.

“De Nile’s not just a river in Egypt you know” and with that Yubel disappeared back into the depths of his soul.

He said he didn’t want to go what is Yubel’s deal, Judai thought irritably. But even he knew he was missing something. There was a reason Johan didn’t want to go. Something triggered that reaction. What he didn’t know but he knew how to find.

Judai then turned to the gem beasts who had materialised when Johan had started crying. Worry and concern plastered on all of their faces. _Well, you’ll never know if you don’t ask._

“Eh, guys can I ask?” Judai began unsure if he should pry or not. “What’s Johan’s deal with hospitals? I know nobody likes going to the doctors but…” he trailed off his mind flashing back a few minutes ago to Johan’s terrified face, screaming and crying.

“It’s not that he’s scared or has a phobia of them per se” Sapphire Pegasus began although based on a few minutes ago he couldn’t say that was entirely true.

“It’s probably mostly the fever” Amethyst Cat continued, “He’s clearly a bit delirious at the moment and wouldn’t normally react like that. But he’s still not a big fan of hospitals.”

“We probably shouldn’t be telling you this” Cobalt Eagle admitted, “but… his time spent in the hospital after the dark world well…. we weren’t there as you know, we were with you at the time. But from what he was willing to tell us which wasn’t much by the way it wasn’t pleasant.” 

Judai felt guilt coil in his gut and he wanted them to stop, he’d already heard enough.

“It was probably just a hard and stressful time for Johan you have to understand” Topaz Tiger continued. “Being prodded and poked with needles and who knows what for days on end, barely able to move or function by himself. It isn’t an experience he’d rather repeat I’m sure.”

“It’s just…” Amethyst Cat sighed “when you mentioned the hospital and doctor it’s where his mind went it seems, it’s not his fault or yours, he’s just quite fragile at the moment” she finished quietly.

Judai stared at the wall refusing to look at any of them or Johan. Johan was so good, so bright, he was like a light that lit up even the darkest parts of Judai’s life, he didn’t deserve this or any of the other crap he’d gone through, _the crap you put him through_. Judai just wished he could take him away and protect him from this and everything else that tried to hurt or scare him. _You’re_ _the reason he’s scared, you hurt him_ , the niggling voice in the back of his mind whispered.

“Judai please” Pegasus begged, “don’t feel guilty like this, Johan wouldn’t want you to, he doesn’t blame you.”

“I know” Judai whispered. _I don’t deserve you Johan, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to_ , he thought, subtly whipping a stray tear. Now wasn’t the time to wallow in self-pity, Johan needed him to be strong. 

* * *

The tiny screen shimmered as he angled it, squinting to make out the reading in the dim light. 

No change, none at all. There hadn’t been any all day.

“Damn it anyway” Judai swore throwing the thermometer across the room. It bounced off the far wall landing on the ground with a resounding clatter. 

“Well, that didn’t accomplish anything” Yubel commented dryly.

Judai heaved a deep sigh, dunking the washcloth into the water and wringing it out before pressing it to Johan’s fevered brow.

His fever hadn’t gone down, not even a little bit. Johan himself hadn’t woken up since earlier and it didn’t appear as if he was going to either. He tossed and turned muttering unintelligibly, tormented by fever dreams. 

_Please go down_ , Judai pleaded as he continued to dab the wet cloth. 

Johan moaned appreciatively from the cool comfort the damp cloth brought but paradoxically shivered at the same time. Johan twitched, his brows knitting together as another wave of pain hit. 

Judai pulled the blankets further up around Johan’s shivering form. 

He sat back on the chair he’d pulled over from the corner of the room. His shoulders slumped. He looked away, opting instead to stare out the window. The curtains were opened slightly, nobody had bothered to close them. The sun was just starting its daily ascent. The house was so quiet in the early hours of the morning, but the thoughts crowding his mind were disturbingly loud. 

He could feel the heaviness in his eyes, as he rubbed the crustiness from his lids. He’d been up all night watching Johan making sure nothing bad happened.

“Ugh” Judai growled burying his head in his hands in frustration. Starting to reconsider his earlier conviction. _What if…_

 _No,_ he straightened up abruptly with a shake of his head, trying to dislodge the ‘what if’s’ floating around his mind. 

_It’s kind of like a duel in some ways_ , Judai thought plaintively. Battling against your opponent, trying to outmaneuver them and whoever plays their cards right wins.

Judai smiled thinking back to the last time they dueled together, against Fujiwara. Now Johan was an amazing duelist in his own right as was Judai himself but when they combined their power well.. they were a force to be reckoned with. Even Fujiwara could see how well they fought together, trying to use undermining tactics to turn them against each other.

Judai couldn’t explain it but when they dueled together, it was like they could sense each other, a tacit understanding between them on what the other was going to do and what needed to be done, subconsciously complementing each other’s moves without having to say a word. One quick look, a spare glance and they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Judai snickered remembering the look of complete and utter shock on Fujiwara’s face when he realised they had tricked him. _We should’ve gotten an Oscar for that performance._

Judai looked down at Johan who was shifting restlessly under the blankets, struggling against the unseen enemy.

Judai folded his arms and stared rather contemplatively. They’d face this together like they did all the other times.

And so far when they worked together they’d yet to lose.

“And we’re not going to start now” he muttered softly. “So come on Johan” he whispered lightly punching his shoulder. “Help me out here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and as always hope you enjoyed it. I feel like these chapters are getting shorter even thought my word count says otherwise. Hopefully its just me. Anyway as always any thoughts, suggestions, comments or feedback always welcome.


	7. Just Get Better Dammit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how busy it's been lately, works really been picking up and to make it worse I had a bit of writers block especially regarding the ending. I tried so many different ones but I wasn't really that happy with any of them. I obviously did pick one in the end so you'll see what I eventually went with. 
> 
> Still glad to finally get this chapter up and I think it's one of the longest so far so that's something. 
> 
> I think that's all I have to say so anyway enjoy.

The room was dark, Judai had pulled the curtains. The bedside lamp was purposely set low, leaving most of the room immersed in deep restful shadows. Yubel stood silently in the corner watching Judai. He sat on his chair, back half turned towards them as he bent over Johan, searching for any kind of improvement.

Yubel bit their lip, feeling a little guilty at their earlier outburst. They watched as he moved the shadows, pulling them like a blanket over Johan before dispersing them and repeating the process. 

They cleared their throat delicately to get his attention. “What are you doing?”

He tensed, his head whipped around sharply to look at them. “I-I thought maybe..” he paused biting his lip, “my powers might be able to help in some way.”

“How? What did you think they would do?”

“I could have some undiscovered healing powers maybe… with everything else it doesn’t seem too far of a stretch…” he explained and Yubel thought they could hear an underlying note of desperation in his voice.

“Well that would be convenient wouldn’t it.”

“Yeah, it would…”

With that, the room lapsed into more silence. They watched as Judai with methodical efficiency- the kind that came with doing a task many times- dunked the washcloth and pressed it to Johan’s fevered brow. Johan scrunched his face and whined pathetically as Judai brought the cloth down his face and neck, he sounded like a helpless little child and though Yubel wouldn’t admit it aloud, it was scaring the crap out of them. 

“So how is he?” they asked breaking the suffocating silence as they moved to stand beside the bed. 

“Still the same” Juda shrugged indifferently, still dabbing the sweat away with the cloth, his eyes focused and intent on the task. “He hasn’t woken up since.. earliers disagreement.”

“And he probably won’t anytime soon with that fever” they sighed, smoothing back the sweat-damped teal hair to rest a gentle hand on his forehead.

“I know.” This time they didn’t have to guess, they could hear the strain in his voice clearly. 

“Judai,” they said softly turning to face him. “We can still go to the-“

“No!” he cut them off angrily, louder than he intended. He cast a glance at Johan before repeating his reply, more softly but with no less resolve. “No.”¬

“You do realise how irrational you’re being right.” 

“I don’t care, Johan said no.”

“Well, I can see why considering how _very healthy_ he is.”

“We’re not putting him through that again. No.. not if I can help it..”

Yubel shook their head as Johan let out a long painful groan, gasping as his features twisted in agony. “You might not have a choice. If he gets any worse you’re going to have to bring him whether he likes it or not.”

Judai sighed and looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t breathe. Despite it being nearly a constant presence he still hadn’t adjusted to the powerful scent of illness that assaulted his sense every time he paused to think. The room by now was filled with the nauseating smell of stale sweat and vomit and god knows what else mixed together.

Judai sucked in a deep breath but his chest still felt tight and he had this momentary feeling as if he was floating but at the same time, his body felt like it was made of concrete, heavy and immovable. 

He closed his eyes and sucked in another breath counting down backward from ten in his head. The pressure on his chest decreased as he opened his eyes once more, regaining his senses.

He rubbed his heavy eyes again, fighting back a yawn as he stretched, the joints in his back creaking in protest. His eyes stung as he forced them to remain open, letting his head drop back. 

Yubel’s face softened, Judai was for all intents and purposes exhausted and the lack of sleep on top of everything else seemed to be getting to him. 

“Judai I think you should rest.”

Judai paused letting his head fall forward, his movements somewhat delayed and sloppy as he turned to face them. He blinked and squinted a little as if he were trying to look through a hazy window. 

“No I can’t.. I’ve got to take care, Johan” he huffed trying to get his thoughts in order which is difficult when you’re minds racing about a hundred miles a minute.

“Do you remember what we talked about with the food and eating?” 

“Yes,” Judai sighed knowing what was coming.

“Well funnily enough sleep works the same way, humans need it to function and stay healthy.”

“Yubel not now” Judai groaned leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, pressing his fingertips together and hiding his face in his hands.

“Please Judai, you haven’t slept in nearly two days” they sighed. 

Judai only buried his face further into his hands. 

After a few moments of rather long silence, Yubel spoke up again. “If you won’t do it for me then do it for Johan.” 

Yubel cringed inwardly, preparing themselves for another argument or a tirade. But Judai hesitated, working it over in his head and Yubel knew they’d hit on the right tactic.

They were mildly surprised when he lifted his head nodding silently in agreement. They took note of the dark circles under his eyes that rivaled Johan’s, contrasting with his now pale skin.

“I know I need to sleep Yubel but I can’t. H-he’s so sick, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone this sick… maybe Rei but… I can’t just leave him alone, what if something happens.”

Yubel watched cautiously as Judai swayed slightly, his speech slurring a little. 

“Then I’ll watch him while you sleep. That way he won’t be alone and if anything happens you’ll know because I’ll wake you.”

Yubel felt a different kind of worry sinking in by the way Judai had suddenly quieted. They frowned as they watched him shake his head slowly. 

“M’fine... I need to watch ‘im… it’s my problem.”

“I can watch him, don’t you trust me?”

“You know I do” he grinned faintly, but it slid away as Judai felt himself droop a little and he shook himself. “If I sleep though I’m going to do it in here.”

“Where?” Yubel pointed out. “I’m not letting you sleep in the chair or on the floor, it’s still covered in sick,” they said potently.

“The bed has two sides” Judai reminded them. “If the Amethyst, Topaz, and Ruby don’t mind moving that is.” He gave a pleading look to the three gem beast currently occupying the opposite side of the bed. 

“Judai no. We’ve been over this you’re still human you can still get sick. You can’t, if you do you’ll get whatever Johan has” Yubel reprimanded desperately, unwilling to risk her precious Judai ending up in a similar state.

“No, I won’t. If I was going to get it, whatever it is I would’ve already gotten it by now” he argued.

“Well since you’re the only one here with a physical form it would be best” Cobalt Eagle concluded the others nodding in agreement cutting Yubel off.

“That’s that settle then,” Judai remarked standing up, a look of annoyance crossing his face as he swayed a little trying to blink back the dizziness from standing up to fast.

Yubel watched as he took a few more steps forward before stopping and staring blankly at Johan for several long seconds. They were beginning to wonder if Judai had changed his mind. 

Yubel watched as he stood blinking confusedly at the bed. _What is he?..._ their thoughts cut short as they watched Judai, his face which had gone a nasty pale shade was blank as he stumbled forward a step before tilting to fall in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Judai!” they cried with a jolt of panic surging to their feet. _Oh please be okay. Please be_ _okay_ , they pleaded. 

Judai didn’t move as they crouched next to him, pushing him on his side. Judai however just rolled back into place when they pulled away. “Judai, come on please” they called again only to receive no response. _Please don’t have it. Please don’t have it._

“Judai!” 

The shadowy circles under his eyes were much more prominent up close. Yubel shifted trying to get a better hold, Judai’s face scrunched together as he groaned in response to the sudden contact.

“Ngh.. what..‘appened..” His voice was a bit horse and quite confused. Yubel frowned, shaking their head, the weight off of their chest relenting just a little bit. 

Judai’s little fainting spell attracted a fair bit of attention from everybody-well every spirit in this case since Johan was the only exception really. Worried stares came from the gem beasts though none moved to offer assistance. _Not that they even could_ , Yubel scoffed.

“What happened?” Cobalt Eagle asked anxiously breaking the silence his gaze flickered to Judai with a thin eyebrow raised in concern. 

“He just dropped” they replied taking his face in their hands, peering thoughtfully as they felt his forehead and cheeks. _No fever thank goodness._

“D-does he have what Johan does...” Emerald Turtle stuttered fearfully, his head poking out from beneath his shell.

“No” Yubel growled, silently praying to every deity they could think of that that was true, “and you better hope he doesn’t.” They seized Judai’s arms pulling him up off of the floor so that he was safe and secure in their arms. 

“Well he looks tired.. but you said he’s not feverish so… my guess would be exhaustion” Pegasus sighed, the events of the last two days starting to take its toll. “Unfortunately we’ll have to assume that until he wakes up or something tells us otherwise.”

“Of course it’s exhaustion” Yubel ground out. “Who wouldn’t be exhausted having to look after him all day” they snapped motioning to Johan. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean” Amethyst snapped, growling defensively. 

“It means that if your-“

A soft hand reached up to cup their cheek. “Please don’t fight” Judai whispered pleadingly.

“Okay,” they whispered pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Let’s get you into bed so you can rest” Yubel soothed crossing silently to the other side of the room, lifting the cover to allow Judai to slip under them.

Judai said nothing as he climbed into bed snaking under the covers, careful so as not to disturb Johan. Though he doubted he would wake even if he did. He was roasting under the covers, Johan was practically like a personal heater. If he felt hot being beside him, he couldn’t even imagine how Johan must be feeling.

“Sleep” Yubel hummed in his mind. “If anything happens to the other one I’ll wake you.”

Even with this reassurance, Judai was still hesitant to drift off. _Maybe… maybe it’ll be a_ _bit better when I wake up and he’s had some more rest…_ , Judai hoped unable to resist the lull of sleep any longer, finally closing his eyes.

* * *

Yubel leaned back against the wall and tilted their head up, passively surveying the bare ceiling. 

_Worst vacation ever,_ Yubel thought stretching out their cramped wings. “How did it come to this” they sighed staring down at the sleeping forms. 

Their gaze fell on Judai. Poor thing he still looked terrible, despite the sleep that held his face in quiet response. The circles beneath his eyes had not lightened. But at least he seemed to be resting peacefully, that was more than they could say for Johan…

Yubel shifted their gaze to the other occupant of the bed. Watching as his chest rose and fell rapidly accompanied by small short gasps. That damned flush from the fever wasn’t going anywhere and his face seemed to be contorted in constant pain. He was now sweating profusely under the blankets and they noted the beads of sweat running down the sides of his forehead. Any hair near his face was drenched and they assumed so were the sheets he was lying on.

This wasn’t how this visit was supposed to go. Judai needed this trip. he’d spent too much time blaming himself and wallowing in self-loathing trying to atone for his actions. He needed a break and to relax and to just have fun.

Judai loved his friends and he misses them. Traveling wasn’t always easy, the loneliness and distance were hard sometimes. It took Judai a lot longer than they would’ve liked to realise that ignoring and isolating himself from his friends wasn’t good. It hurt them as much as it hurt him. They both knew what it was like to bring pain to the people you love.

Judai started trying to stay in touch as much as he could, phones call and letters mostly. He hadn’t managed many visits yet but he had told them he was going to plan a few soon. He’d promised Sho on his last call that he’d come to the opening of their new league which was looking very promising.

He’d started talking about them more and more frequently. They’d learned the little things that helped Judai feel closer to his friends and reminded him of them. 

For the likes of Manjome, Sho, and Edo the reminders were pretty much everywhere, Edo especially. It was hard to walk by a billboard or see a tv advert or look at a magazine cover without the sharp, staple features of one Edo Phoenix staring back at you. Half of them weren’t even related to dueling. If they recalled correctly the latest ones they've seen were of him promoting his new haircare line. They internally cringed as the advert replayed in the back of their mind “Don’t let bad hair get in the way of your destiny.” 

  
Manjome was also making quite a name for himself taking the pro league by storms. They’d manage to witness one or two interviews and there have been a few magazine cover appearances. Judai just laughed and told them to remind him to poke some fun at Manjome the next time they crossed paths.

Sho and his brother had also been making headlines. The media was full of buzzing and speculations about the upcoming Marufuji League. 

Others were a bit more subtle. 

“Asuka drinks way too much of this stuff” Judai would laugh every time he nursed a cup of coffee. He rarely indulged in drinking it, modern coffee especially in America was much too pricy for that.

Judai has a little collection of small strange and colourful rocks he’d picked up the last few months from various places they’d encountered on their travels. “They’re for Jim” Judai explained when they asked why. “He was always looking for cool rocks back at Duel Academia so I’m going to give him these for when we go visit. I’m sure he’ll like them.”

Those were to name a few.

For Johan, it was always the little things. The small smile that would come to his lips whenever he examined little colourful trinkets and whatnot “Do you think Johan would like this?” he’d ask. Sometimes it was when they’d stop to witness some of the most breathtaking sites “Johan would like this” he’d mumble under his breath with a far-away look in his eye. 

It was nearly a nightly ritual whenever it was safe to do so. He’d read and then re-read the letter Johan had slipped into his bag, tracing the neat cursive swirl with his finger as he went. By now the paper was so crumbled, the letters so smudged and blurred that they doubted anybody trying to read it would be able to. But Judai could, each letter, each word every little swirl of Johan’s neat handwriting contained in that letter was burned into his brain. He'd read letters from his other friends too but it was Johan’s letter they found that made the most frequent appearance.  
  
Then there was their trip to the Grand Canyon. There were people everywhere tourists mostly walking around with their virtual tour guides in their ears, snapping photos of each and every little thing they saw and leaning way too far over the protective railings. They were too engrossed to even notice the weird foreign kid who appeared from nowhere with a cat poking out of his bag. 

It wasn’t hard for them to slip away unnoticed, walking beyond the caution warning signs that would’ve been hazardous and mean nearly certain doom for any regular tourist. But Judai wasn’t a regular tourist.

We hiked down the canyon's edge looking around at the vast, burnt orange and red depth as we went. The sun was hot on Judai’s back as he wiped the sweat running down his face out of his eyes. It shone on the layers of rock, their contour cut and shaped by natural forces resulting in a spectacular look of striated and multicoloured walls. The landscape itself seemed never-ending stretching out for miles in all directions. It had a peaceful and translucent beauty to it. 

The further we trekked the fewer people we saw. It was no wonder why the terrain we were currently on was irregular and difficult for average people to get to. We eventually arrived on a flat plateau now level with the famous Colorado River. The river fit perfectly with the surrounding flowers and trees giving the otherwise barren area more life. 

There was an unusual humming sound vibrating through the air, the buzzing transferred to the rocks under Judai’s feet. As they rounded the corner the source of the sound revealed itself. 

It was a waterfall. From a distance, it looked like a blue tear track painted onto the wrinkled surface of the rockface. The cerulean water was so clear. The water slid down smoothly as it fell like a never-ending cascade of heavy rain. We walked around the rocky edge. Judai getting soaked by the giant spray of mist the waterfall created as it plummeted to its base.

The sun caught the droplets sending tiny colour rays in all directions. Many tiny rainbows were forming at the base in the shimmering sunlight but it was the breathtakingly bright vivid one in the middle that caught Judai’s attention. It was like he was stuck in trance staring unblinkingly at this rainbow. 

Judai finally turned to them a look of fierce resolution in his eyes as he did so. “Hey Yubel,” he asked casually. “Ever wanted to visit Norway.”

“Stop…make it stop…” 

Yubel was snapped out of their thoughts by weak pitiful cries.

“It hurts.. please it hurts.. it hurts so bad make it stop…”

Johan had tears running down his cheeks, mixing in with the sweat. Other than those initial words everything else was incoherent mumbles as he pushed against the sheets and pillows, twisting and turning as much as his ill body would allow before suddenly becoming unnervingly still again.

Yubel pushed themselves off the wall turning corporal as they approached Johan’s side of the bed.

“Don’t come near him” Amethyst Cat hissed standing protectively between Yubel and Johan. 

“And what are you going to do about it if I do” Yubel challenged.

“Amethyst!” Pegasus scolded.

“Just let them help” Cobalt Eagle sighed wearily.

“Just let them help” Amethyst muttered darkly. “Are you forgetting what they did to us! What they did to Johan! And you just want me to-“ 

“No one is forgetting anything” Pegasus interrupted. He hung his head, the weight of the situation reflecting in his tired eyes “but now’s not the time.”

“But she’s right we can’t trust them after what they did to Johan” Topaz Tiger argued.

“No Pegasus is right” Emerald Turtle put in. “We’re not forgetting what they put him through but we all want to help Johan and they’re willing to assist. So please just let them help.”

“Bi” Ruby nodded in agreement.

“Fine” Amethyst relented. “But make no mistake, we don’t trust you and we’ll be watching you. And if you try anything to harm or hurt Johan you _will_ have to deal with us.”

And with that Amethyst fell silent but Yubel could feel her glare boring into the back of their skull. They ignored her opting instead to try a different method of getting Johan to take the medication and some sort of liquid. They took out two tablets from the bottle on the bedside locker, crushing them carefully with the bottom of the glass before added the now powdered pills to some water.

They kept their eyes forward deciding to focus on what they were doing, choosing to ignore the presence of the other spirits in the room. They knew they were watching them closely, the gem beasts had after all made it clear they still didn’t trust them. 

They swirled the glass gently to mix the solution as they slipped a strong arm under Johan’s shoulder hoisting him up. Johan slumped against them, his head lolling against Yubel’s shoulder but he was still unconscious. 

“Hey,” Yubel said loudly, “wake up.” They shook him slightly hoping to elicit a response of some sort.

Johan groaned, his brow knitting as he tried to burrow deeper into the warmth of Yubel’s shoulder.

“Andersen I’m talking to you” they continued upon getting no further response. “Wake up I need you to drink this.”

“…No Judai I don’t want to drink anything…” he mumbled, the words slow and muffled by sleep or whatever you would call the half-conscious state he was in.

“Oh, you _wish_ that I were Judai. You’re not brushing me off that easily, now wake up.”

Johan willed his eyes open. ¬His glassy and bloodshot eyes revealed as he parted his lashes that were darkened and gummed together by sleep and illness. 

Yubel could see the obvious amount of effort it took as he raised his gaze sluggishly to meet theirs. It looked as though it took him a minute or so to understand who it was that was holding him, but when he did his eyes widened in realisation.

“Crap…”

“Oh my dear Johan, _crap_ doesn’t even begin to cover it.” They brought the glass up close to his lips, moving their arm trying to sit him up further. “Drink.”

Johan gasped inhaling sharply as the movement sent his head forward ever so slightly, sending a sharp, burning pain down his body. It radiated mostly from his head and down his spine digging into them like a thousand tiny needles. He tried to catch his breath as Yubel’s features swayed before his eyes. Black dots clouded his vision. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t hear. It felt like he was floating.

“Johan! Johan what’s wrong?!”

There was a voice trying to reach him. It felt like his ears were full of cotton. It took him some time to recognise Amethysts voice. _What’s she yelling about? Is she okay? Where_ _even am I? Wait my room. Yes, we’re in my room._

“Johan answer us! What’s wrong.”

That was Pegasus maybe.. it had to be? He sounded strange too. Worried. But why? _Pegasus wants me to answer. Answer what? Oh, wait..._

His head started to clear ever so slightly. He could feel again. The pain was back, it was excruciating, first in his head before spreading to the rest of his body. He was leaning against something. Something warm. He summoned up the energy to blink. Yubel?

Yes, Yubel had him leaning against their chest, supporting him with their arms. Now he remembered, they wanted him to drink something so they sat him up. _Well, that was a bad idea._

“Johan.”

It was Yubel this time. Why was everybody... Oh yeah, he should probably answer.

“M’sorry”

The gem beasts audibly sighed in relief at the sound of his voice. 

_For what?_ Yubel pondered.

“No need for sorry” Amethyst soothed gently. “Just focus on getting better okay?”

“Exactly now drink” Yubel ordered holding the glass back up to his mouth so he could take a sip. “There’s medicine in it, it’ll help you get better.”

“What’s wrong with me…” Johan asked quietly. His voice trembling as he looked pleadingly into their impassive heterochrome eyes. Yubel paused at the soft sound, shaking their head at the scared and worried expression passing over the boy’s face.

“Well it’s a pretty long list but I don’t think we’ve time for that now maybe when you’re a bit better.”

“That’s not what he meant” Amethyst snapped, growling softly in contempt.

Yubel scoffed rolling their eyes, obviously, they knew that’s not what he meant. They looked down at the floor choosing to ignore the heated glare sent their way.

“Well that’s the million-dollar question, isn’t it. Why don’t you ask Dr. Yuki when he wakes up.”

They’d taken care of Judai before, whether it be him injuring himself recklessly or hurting himself accidentally or that time he got a little ill from the weather and from neglecting to eat or sleep. But they were manageable and so far they’d been able to patch Judai up and deal with whatever ailment it was by themselves just fine. 

But this was different. This was worse, much worse. Judai had been sick before sure and they’d handled it but he’d never even been half as sick as Johan currently is. Whatever this illness thing is it’s getting worse and fast, he wasn’t this bad a couple of hours ago. Johan was right, there was something wrong with him, very wrong but what exactly Yubel couldn’t even begin to imagine. 

“Okay…” Johan answered in a broken breathless exhale, almost too quietly for Yubel to hear.

It was unfair how easy he managed to pull the rug out from underneath them with just that word. It was the feeble shameless weakness in his voice that got them. It wasn’t just from the sickness they realised. _He’s scared._

“I’m sorry I don’t know what’s wrong” they answered honestly. “You don’t need to be scared, Judai’s not going to let anything bad happen to you on his watch. Not a chance.”

They looked back down to the ailing boy, who had his eyes closed and didn’t respond.

“Hey” Yubel shouted, slapping him lightly on the cheek. “No sleeping yet you need to drink this.”

“Nooooo… M’tired” he moaned inadvertently dismissing them.

“Yes I know but you need to drink this.” 

It was no use Johan wasn’t cooperating. 

Yubel sighed starting to get frustrated. “You’re worrying Judai, so just drink it and then you can sleep.”

The mention of Judai’s name seemed to make it through the fog surrounding his brain “Judai?...” 

Yubel was about to retort when an idea struck them. “Yes, it’s me. I need you to do something for me okay” they said trying their best to mimic Judai’s voice.

“But Judai…. ‘m so tired” he moaned sounding frighteningly weak.

“I know you are. But It’s really important and it won’t take long I promise.”

“Judaiiiii….”

“You need to drink this. Please, do it for me.”

“’kay” Johan finally relented.

He kept his eyes closed but stirred slightly as they brought the glass back to his lips. Swallowing reflexively as Yubel tipped the glass back, allowing the mixture to slide into his mouth. 

It worked well until Johan started choking on the powdered liquid. Making an incoherent sound of distress as he pushed out blindly, nearly knocking the glass straight out of Yubel’s hand as he tried to shove it away.

“Hey” Yubel cursed, pining his arm and tilting the glass back further, forcing him to take more of the medicine with such brute force they were surprised the gem beasts didn’t spring forward to try and stop them. “You need to drink this you idiot not spill it, it’ll help.”

And when Johan started coughing violently, gasping for breath the gem beasts watched Yubel whack him hard between the shoulder blades. It worked surprisingly and Johan somehow managed to keep the medicine down.

“Why are you always so difficult” they grumbled sourly under their breath, wiping away the stray drops on Johan’s chin and mouth. But the gem beasts could see the hand reaching up to rub Johan’s back distractedly where they’d hit him as if offering some sort of apology.

Carefully they lowered him back down, propping another pillow behind him hoping to make him a little more comfortable. John groaned as he settled back down, turning towards Judai, eager for the additional warmth. His fevered mind subconsciously drawing comfort from having someone familiar near. The whimpers caught in his throat as his hand reached out, grasping blindly for something, anything. A quiet desperate plea for help. 

Yubel grimaced but the uneasy feeling in their stomach churned. They caught his hand, gripping it tightly. A great weight settled on their chest and their throat ached with a tightness they couldn’t seem to swallow past. 

“Come on Johan” they heard themselves say before they were even aware they’d spoken. Yubel’s voice felt and sounded unnaturally hoarse “..you idiot.. y-you can’t just.. y-you’ve.. just get better dammit!”

Johan’s icy cold fingers tightened convulsively around their hand. A tiny whimper escaping as he attempted to curl himself into a ball, his entire body shuddering in pain.

Yubel stared at him in anguish. They couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly useless. It was so unfair! Why was this happening.

Yubel knew life wasn’t fair, it had never been reasonable. But oh how they hated it. Hated this feeling of powerlessness.

An unexpected rush of anger sent them surging to their feet. They were suddenly furious at Johan for getting sick and for trying to hide it on some half-witted idea that it would worry Judai if he didn’t and thus letting it get out of hand.

Then just as quick as the anger came it vanished, leaving them drained. It’s wasn’t Johan’s fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. As they’d told Judai things just happen and you can’t do anything about it. But that didn’t mean they hated it any less.

Feeling deflated, they sank to their knees by his side.

“Come on Johan, you’re stronger than this I know you are. If you weren’t then you wouldn’t have caused me so much hassle back in the dark world. So I know you’re not going let a stupid illness of all things beat you like this.”

A long silence punctured only by the sound of gasping uneven breathing answered them. 

Yubel shook their head only now realising they’d been holding their breath, half expecting Johan to open his eyes with one of those cheeky grins and laugh at them for worrying so much. They huffed out a short laugh feeling quite silly for talking to Johan like this at all, it was obvious he couldn’t hear them, and even less likely he would respond.

“Of course you’re not going to listen to me” they continued bitterly with a smirk. “You never did do what I ask.”

They sighed, picking themselves up and moving so they could sit with their wings out and back leaning up against the wall as they sat watching the two boys sleep.

“Please, can’t you for once, just this once _please_ do as I say,” they asked fervently, not even trying to cover the pleading note in their voice. Only the gem beasts were awake to hear it. 

They curled their knees up to their chest, allowing their arms to lace loosely around them watching with a grim face as they waited.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Judai woke to the sound of voices. He groaned blinking at the dull lamp on the bedside table. Yubel was standing over him gently shaking him awake and although they’re trying not to show it Judai can see the concern they’re trying to mask. 

Before he can ask them what’s wrong he remembered the other voices he can still hear. It took his sleepy mind a few seconds to realise it’s the gem beasts. _Why are they making all this commotion? Don’t they know it’s-_

“Johan!” Judai realised jumping out of bed and stumbling hurriedly to the other side of the room. Despite the darkness, Judai could see clearly what’s going on. Johan was curled up on his side, moaning softly. The gem beasts had surrounded his side of the bed.

“What’s going on?” Judai asked shakily kneeling beside them.

“We don’t know, something’s wrong” Sapphire Pegasus admitted trying to stay composed.

“Really wrong,” Amber Mammoth said his voice a hollow whisper. 

“We can feel it” Emerald Turtle mumbled his voice quivering.

“Bi” Ruby Carbuncle agreed.

Judai swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, “I-Is he awake?” Judai stammered peering closer.

The feverish flush across Johan’s chiseled cheekbones was even more pronounced in the faint light, vivid against the impossible pallor of the rest of his face.

“Kind of? W-we’re not sure exactly…” Topaz Tiger exhaled heavily. 

“Johan? Judai’s here. He’s going to help you” Sapphire Pegasus reassured.

It took a minute for Johan to eventually open his eyes. Judai’s heart broke, they’re weren’t Johan’s eyes. Johan’s beautiful emerald green eyes that Judai adored so much were reduced to blank orbs, dominated by pain and exhaustion.

“J-Johan? It’s me, how are you feeling?”

Johan groaned twisting under the sheets. He winced, his hand moving up clumsily to grab at his head in an uncoordinated attempt to tear the hurt away. Judai could see the blue tinge at his nails and the tips of his fingers. Sweat beaded his translucent skin, trickling heavily down his face, plastering his thick teal hair to his brow and neck. The collar of the t-shirt Johan was wearing was completely soaked through.

Judai cursed under his breath as he pushed aside Johan’s bangs draping the cold cloth over his face. Johan’s breath hitched as the cool cloth touched his fevered skin. He trembled, the tiny shivers sent him snuggling down further into the blankets in search of warmth despite the immense heat he radiated.

Johan’s brow furrowed, the lines of pain deepening on his face. He was fighting to breathe now Judai noted. Each short laboured gasp passing audibly through his dry cracked lips. The sound of Johan’s whimpers and ragged breathing was loud in the otherwise silent room, grating on Judai’s ears and chafting at his nerves.

Judai moved to grab the thermometer.

“Stoppe” Johan wailed in distress.

“Stop?...” Judai questioned unsure of what Johan was referring to. “Stop what…, what’s wrong?”

 **(1)** “Tåken. Få tåken til å stoppe” Johan tried again his words sluggish but still coherent.

Judai took a step back his whole body beginning to shake. “I d-don’t..” he stammered trying not to panic. He turned to the gem beasts “I don’t understand, he’s not making any sense.”

“The fever” Amethyst Cat whispered. The gem beasts exchanged a look, fear, and concern ever-present in their features.

“Tåken. Det kommer fra pianoet” Johan insisted weakly lifting a hand pointing to the corner of the room.

“He’s not making any sense! What’s he saying” Judai begged hoping the gem beasts knew.

“Fog…” Cobalt Eagle revealed, “ he wants us to make the fog stop.”

“It’s coming from the piano apparently” Sapphire Pegasus sighed looking at the ground.

“Piano?.. Fog?..” Judai whispered, his heart pounding against his rib cage. He doesn’t even need to look around the room to know there’s no piano. There’s no fog either. Something’s really wrong with Johan.

Judai fumbled grabbing the thermometer off the nightstand, wasting no time shoving it into Johan’s mouth, making sure it wound up under his tongue. It was only a few seconds before he heard the beep but to Judai, it felt like a millennium.

‘104.7.’ Judai read feeling an odd rush of adrenaline. “His fever’s spiked.”

“He needs a doctor!” Amethyst Cat cried.

Judai nodded in agreement tossing back the mass of duvets and blankets. His confliction from earlier completely thrown out the window as his mind screamed at him to do something. “Johan can you hear me?” he asked frantically, lightly tapping Johan’s too hot cheek. “I’m taking you to the hospital okay? The doctors will know what to do.”

Johan stirred, his eyes opening slightly before he squeezed them shut again. Getting him to the edge of the bed was a struggle. Johan was like a limp rag in Judai’s arms. 

“We’re going to get you help you’re going to be fine” Judai assured though mostly to himself. 

He could feel Johan stiffen and begin fidgeting slightly in his arms trying to escape. “Johan stop I don’t care this time, we’re going to the-“ he stopped as the fidgeting worsened.

“J-Johan?...” Judai managed watching Johan’s limbs and torso convulsing uncontrollably in his arms.

“JOHAN” he screamed, dropping him instantaneously and jumping off and away from the bed pressing himself up against the wall. He could only watch helplessly as Johan continued to writhe and thrash.

“J-Johan,” he choked through the sudden tears feeling as if he was a spectator in his own body. “No... Johan, please no” he begged. “Johan please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tåken. Få tåken til å stoppe = The fog. Make the fog stop.  
>  Tåken. Det kommer fra pianoet = The fog. It's coming from the piano.
> 
> Not a happy chapter oops. I don't know if anybody else does this but when I'm tired and trying to talk to someone I sometimes get mixed up and switch languages. So this is what happened to poor Johan here.
> 
> Also especially after this chapter I've a rough outline of what's going to happen next and stuff but I'd really like to know what stuff you guys liked so far, what stuff you didn't like, maybe something you want to see more of or even something that hasn't happened yet but you could kinda see it happening. I'm really interested to hear other peoples thoughts and opinions. Who knows I've been having a bad bit of writers block lately and something someone says might spark something. Inspiration comes form everywhere after all.
> 
> That's all really so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story Judai has the power to teleport. Any thoughts or critisms let me know I'd love to hear some feedback to help improve my writing :)
> 
> Also disclaimer for all chapters I don't own yugioh gx or any of its characters etc.


End file.
